SW Fanfic Character Rosters
by Leche Flandre
Summary: Consists of a comprehensive list of any and all Strike Witches OCs I have made or been given. Refer to here for more in-depth details regarding characters in stories. Will be continuously updated, albeit inconsistently. World-building's fun, yo.
1. 815th Joint Air Wing Roster

_Hello, good people of the world. I was amazed at how quickly I've been getting feedback, and someone suggested I do an OC list to help readers have a better understanding of the Wing members and their equipment. So here it is. 33 members. 33 entries. Buckle up._

* * *

 **815** **th** **Joint Air Wing Roster**

General info on the Wing: The 815th JAW was developed as a derivative of the Joint Fighter Wings from the Second Neuroi War. It follows the same general concept of taking witches from various countries and placing them under a single command, but it widens its scope beyond only fighters. It also contains witches who specialize in ground attack roles, electronic warfare, aerial reconnaissance, and multirole. The Wing is divided up into seven teams, but witches are not confined to interact only with those in their teams, as missions may require witches from different teams to fly together. The Team system is mostly there to help the CO keep tabs on everyone as well as solve petty matters. The teams are:

Eagle Team: Comprising of fighter and multirole witches. Roles are air superiority and strike.

Firebird Team: Comprising of fighter witches. They've also got some of the most powerful abilities in the Wing. Role is air superiority.

Big Bear Team: Comprising of heavy-hitter ground attack witches and a multirole witch. Roles are attack and close air support (CAS).

Espada Team: Comprising of ground attack witches and a multirole witch. Roles are CAS, suppression of enemy air defenses (SEAD), and battle space superiority.

Chimera Team: Comprising of witches and Strikers specializing in stealth combat. Strikers are shaped and painted with a special paint to help evade Neuroi sensors.

Clover Team: Comprising of special support witches. Roles are electronic warfare (EW), SEAD, strike, recon.

Lion Team: Pronounced "Lee-on." Command and Control (C&C) element of the Wing. Comprises of the Commanding Officer (CO), the Executive Officer (XO), and two Operations Officers (Ops-Os). Unofficially includes a Neuroi defector. Roles are C&C and Airborne Early Warning and Control (AEW&C).

The Wing is called "The Musician Witches" because most all of its members can sing and/or play at least one musical instrument. However, since almost half of them are descendants of past witches, they like to joke around and say that it would be more accurate if they were called "The Descendant Witches." Okay, now for the members. We'll go in order by Team and Number.

* * *

Name: Nina Dina Denisova

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Naval Aviation; 279th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment

Callsign: Eagle 1

Tactical Designator: Fulcrum

Rank: Captain 1st Rank

Striker: MiG-29K [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-30-1 – 30mm Single-barrel Autocannon; PK-P – Machine Gun; AK-74 – Assault Rifle; GSh-18 – Sidearm

R-73 – SRAAM; R-27T – MRAAM; R-77 – MRAAM

Kh-29T – ASM; Kh-31A - ASM

Age: 13

Birthday: 22 Sept. 2001

Height: 159cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, white; tied into 2 ponytails with little red ribbons, or a blue ribbon on the left and red ribbon on the right (in the style of the Orussian flag)

Skin Tone: White

Eyes: Green

Familiar: Orlov Trotter

Ability: **Enhanced Endurance** ; allows her to remain in the air for extended periods of time, longer than normal. [Orlov Trotter horses were bred for endurance, so that's where I got the idea from]

Bio: Even though she's quite young and in the Navy, she's already seen action against the Neuroi during the ongoing conflict in Western Orussia. During a battle over Kiev, her home city, she and her squadron encountered some particularly nasty Neuroi. During the ensuing air battle, most of the squadron, including the leader and superior officers, were killed. All that was left was her, Ludmila, and a handful of new witches fresh out of flight training. Seeing the others at the end of their limit and beginning to panic, she assumed command, leading these last six members to defend and assist in the evacuation of the civilians. She was only 11, almost 12, at the time. Shocked by the level of death and destruction she witnessed, she now suffers from PTSD, a fact she tries to hide behind a façade of forced happiness and calmness. Because of the PTSD, she has a hard time sharing her feelings, making her something of a tsundere. She often suffers from nightmares and PTSD attacks, and she always has a saddened look in her eyes. In contrast, she is a natural leader despite her age. She's a reasonably good pianist and singer, and she likes Orussian folk songs in particular. Since she cannot smoke, she chews a lot of gum instead, always carrying a pack on her. Her mom, to whom she bears slight resemblance, is Dina Danilovna Denisova, a former witch from the Gulf Neuroi War _[See Strike Witches 1991]_.

"Another nightmare…..this might be getting worse….Maybe I should talk to somebody about this…but….no….I can't…"

* * *

Name: Myah "Speedy" Lucchini

Nationality: Principality of Romagna

Affiliation: Aeronautica Militare; 9o Gruppo ADX

Callsign: Eagle 2

Tactical Designator: Speedy

Rank: Tenente (Lieutenant)

Striker: F-2000A Typhoon [Mulitrole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver Cannon; Beretta MG-42/59 – Machine Gun; Beretta SC70/90 – Assault Rifle; Beretta 92FS – Sidearm

AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRIS-T – SRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

AGM-65 Maverick; Storm Shadow – Long-range ASM; AGM-88 HARM; Paveway III – Laser-guided bomb; JDAM

Age: 17

Birthday: 14 Feb. 1998; Rome, Romagna

Height: 164cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, jet black; wears a gray hairband

Skin Tone: Cream-colored/very slight tan

Eyes: Amber

Familiar: Black Panther

Ability: **Speed Boost** ; uses it to augment her Typhoon's Mach 2 max speed, and is shooting for Mach 3.

Bio: Her mom, Gabriella, is a former-witch of the Aeronautica Militare, and so was her great-grandmother, Francesca _[Gabriella of SW 1991]_. Her personality and likeness is derived from these two ancestors; she's speed-obsessed like her mom, and constantly tunes and modifies her Strikers to get more speed out of them; while also possessing the passion and talent for flying as well as the breast fetish of her great-grandma. She's a self-proclaimed "Mammary Connoisseur". She tries to learn from her mother's mistakes and tries not to screw too much with her Typhoon's numerous onboard systems. Or so she thinks. She is good "frivals" (friend-rival) with Lt. Col. Johnson of Clover Team, and they often compete in races around the base. She actually coined the term "frival". She likes to sing and also plays electric and acoustic guitar.

"Alrighty, let's see if those new afterburners I installed work. *Engines cut out*…..Eh?...UGYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Grabs Mmhmm. Very firm. Eehee!"

* * *

Name: Isabel "Bella" Guerrera

Nationality: Kingdom of Hispania (Reino de Hispania)

Affiliation: HAF 462 Escuadrón (462 Esc.)

Callsign: Eagle 3

Tactical Designator: Sage

Rank: Comandante (Major)

Striker: C.15 Hornet (F/A-18A+ Hornet) [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; Rheinmetall MG3 – Machine Gun; H&K G36KE – Assault Rifle; H&K USP – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-7 Sparrow; AIM-120 AMRAAM

Age: 14

Birthday: 10 Aug. 2000

Height: 157cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, brown; tied in a ponytail by scrunchies

Skin Tone: Cream-colored

Eyes: Tannish-yellow

Familiar: Iberian Lynx

Ability: **Foresight** ; can predict the near-future[similar to Eila].

Bio: She's an extremely optimistic and outgoing girl who almost always has a smile on her face. If one were told to come up with the ideal best friend, she would come to mind. She's also strikingly beautiful, so much so that there are numerous cases men, boys, and even girls have proposed to her upon first meeting her. She politely turned them all down, being only 14. Any room she walks into suddenly becomes brighter and more cheerful. But give her a weapon and some missiles, and she'll become the last girl you want to piss off. She possesses a level of flying talent that rivals even that of Lt. Juutilainen and Lt. Lucchini, thanks in part to her ability. She also becomes a bit of swearer when in combat. Like her sister Lucy, she's a virtuoso acoustic guitarist. She can sing, and people say she has a great voice, but she doesn't agree. She'll often sing when she's alone or in the shower. Since the Makoa's arrival, she's taken up an interest in ukulele, partially stemming from the fact that she was originally stationed in the Canaries. She is also a skilled soccer player, and often plays with her sister, Capt. Moreau, and Lt. Banderas.

"Sorry, pero I'm only 14, so no, I can't marry you. Yet…"

"Fighting a Neuroi Take this, ¡pendejas!"

"Sí, sí. On the move."

* * *

Name: Sakomizu Kaminari

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: FMSDF Air Fighter Squadron 4

Callsign: Eagle 4

Tactical Designator: Pika-don

Rank: Lieutenant Commander [Senior Medical Officer]

Striker: F-14AF Tomcat [Air Superiority/Interceptor]

Weapons/Equipment: GAU-19 – Gatling gun; NTK Type-62 – Machine Gun; Howa Type 89 – Assault Rifle; Type 06 Rifle Grenade; Minebea 9mm Machine Pistol – Sidearm; SX-70 Polaroid Land Camera; Fully stocked medical kit in a satchel, stores her extra Polaroid film here, too.

AAM-3 – SRAAM; AAM-4 – MRAAM; AAM-5 – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM

LANTIRN Pod – navigation & targeting pod

Age: 16

Birthday: 14 Dec. 1998 [Same day as the remembrance festival of Forty-seven Ronin]

Height: 154cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, brown; Bangs, ponytail; Baseball-style unit identification cap

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Brown; round thick-frame glasses

Familiar: White-tailed Tropicbird

Ability: **Magic Healing** ; accelerates cellular and tissue repair, but if body part is out of place/bone is broken/joint is dislocated, it must be put back into place so wound can properly heal; therefore, it requires the user to have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy.

Bio: She seems to have inherited her great-grandma Haruka's modest and shy personality, and quite possibly her romantic obsession with a member of the Anabuki family; the focus of these sentiments is Makoa. However, her attitude drastically changes when dealing with medical matters or when in combat. In these cases, she drops the timidness and takes on a more mature, focused, and professional persona. She's a master at field dressing wounds, and she even found a way to infuse her bandages and ointments with magic to accelerate the healing process without having to apply the magic directly. She's very conservative about direct healing magic application, as she believes that would take out both her and her patient(s), thereby decreasing her unit's combat effectiveness.

She also has skills in combat and maneuvering, and her favorite tactic, for which she got her Tactical Designation, is to fly in fast, hit hard with gun and missile fire, then speed out to repeat the process. Flash (Pika), Bang (Don), Repeat. When she completes her rotation in the Wing, she plans to become a medical instructor for the FMSDF, training new witch medics and passing on her infusion technique.

She'd met Lt. Clostermann of Big Bear Team, who also has healing powers, during a military exercise; they became good friends since then. She's also good friends with Anko, Makoa's twin sister, and they share a signature greeting wherein they raise a hand without waving it. She shares a love for photography with Lt. Col. Johnson of Clover Team, often seen carrying an old 60s era SX-70 Polaroid Land Camera. She can sing, but she doesn't think she sounds very good. She is also very good on the piano, playing music she hears from various animes and games she watches and plays.

"Stay with me, (patient's name), you're doing great! You're gonna be just fine."

* * *

Name: Jin Lan

Nationality: Republic of China

Affiliation: Republic of China Naval Air Force (ROCNAF); 2nd Squadron, 1st Naval Aviation Group

Callsign: Eagle 5

Tactical Designator: Vigorous Dragon

Rank: Hai Jun Shang Wei (Lieutenant)

Striker: J-10A [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-23 – 23mm Dual-barrel Autocannon; Type 80 – Machine Gun; QBZ-95 – Assault Rifle; Type 59 – Sidearm; Dao (Chinese broadsword)

PL-8 – AAM; PL-9 – SRAAM; PL-12 – MRAAM

90mm rocket pods; LT-9 – Laser-guided bomb; LS-6 – Precision-guided munitions

Age: 15

Birthday: 18 May 2000

Height: 156cm

Hair: Waist-length, straight, black; tied in a Buddha Bun

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Asian Golden Cat

Ability: **Sunlight Strike** ; can concentrate, manipulate, and discharge magic energy [similar to Francesca Lucchini]; likes to combine her dao sword with her ability for maximum melee damage.

Bio: As an officer, she was offered the standard jian sword, but she opted for a dao instead, preferring its stronger and more aggressive appearance over the jian's (in her opinion) dainty look. She's well-versed in a broadsword-shield style of martial arts. When wielding her dao, she likes to cast a shield on her left arm and engage in aggressive maneuvers to attack with both. Needless to say, she's very energetic and tomboyish in the air and on the ground, but despite this, she's a very good-natured and energetic girl who's just loving the life she's living. Although she hates admitting to it, she can sing and play both the violin and viola. She's more than happy to talk about her breakdancing and beatboxing skills, though.

"Haha! Take this, Neuroi scum!"

* * *

Name: Anabuki Anko ("Ack Ack" or "The One-Winged Angel of Fuso")

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: FASDF; 305th Squadron, 7th Air Wing

Callsign: Firebird 1

Tactical Designator: Tomoe Gozen

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel [Flight maneuvers training]

Striker: F-15F (F-15J, but w/ "F" b/c "J" stands for "Japan" and "F" stands for "Fuso") [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: GAU-19 – Gatling gun; M24 – Sniper Rifle; Howa Type 64 – Battle Rifle; Minebea 9mm Pistol – Sidearm; "Hizen Osafune" – Family heirloom sword

AAM-3 – SRAAM; AAM-5 – SRAAM; AAM-4 – MRAAM; AIM-120 – AMRAAM; GBU-31 – JDAM

Age: 17

Birthday: 8 Dec. 1997

Height: 158cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, dark brown; styled in same manner as Tomoko's; contacts

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Brown; contacts, black thin-frame glasses when not using contacts

Familiar: Japanese Hare

Ability: **Advanced Shield Control** ; allows her to have more control on the size, shape, and position of her shields, even forming forcefields around herself and/or her wingmen; likes to form forcefield on blade, allowing it to easily slice through just about anything.

Bio: She's one of the Anabuki Twins. One day about a year ago, she overheard that a new witch from Liberion bearing her family name just got stationed at NAF Atsugi. Curious, she went over to investigate, finding this rumor to be true. When she told her mother about this, she suddenly got really excited and insisted that she'd be introduced. It was an emotional reunion all around. Long story short, the twins became really close and the parents re-established contact with each other.

Along with her weapons, she equips the family katana, Hizen Osafune, which has been passed down for generations. Her Strikers are the most ornately decorated of the Wing. Her miko uniform has an enlarged Sakura flower out lined in red and white inside, the right wing is painted completely crimson, and the rest of the Strikers are painted in icy hues of blue and white [the "Spirit of the Dragon" JASDF 50th Anniversary paint job].

She earned the crimson wing and the nickname "The One-Winged Angel of Fuso" after a mission in which she took a hit in her right wing, blowing it clean off. Maintaining her composure, she continued flying, completed her mission, and successfully landed despite the extensive damage. When not in combat, she likes to train the others in the Wing on combat maneuvers. Her intensity in training, as well as her overbearingly energetic and amiable attitude earned her another nickname: "Ack Ack", which also coincides with her Britannian initials (AA). She's also a stickler for rules.

She shares a signature handshake with her sister consisting of: a side-five, a backhand-five, then they join their hands by the thumbs to make a bird shape, and finally ending off back to back and holding hands. She can sing, starting on the violin, and now knows the cello and viola. She also picked up ukulele from Makoa.

"We're witches! There's nothing in the world that we can't do!"

"Oh, uh, Makoa, how do you play this note? Chord! Chord, I meant chord."

* * *

Name: Makoa Nani Keikilani Koa Anabuki (Makoa – Fearless, Nani – Beauty/Beautiful, Keikilani – Heavenly child, Koa – Warrior)

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Navy; Strike Fighter Squadron 102 (VFA-102)

Callsign: Firebird 2

Tactical Designator: Manu (Bird)

Rank: Commander [Formation flight and Magic control training]

Striker: F/A-18F Super Hornet [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A2 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; M134 Minigun – Gatling gun; M4A1 – Carbine/Assault Rifle; Mk 24 Mod 0 – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-7 Sparrow; AIM-120 AMRAAM

AGM-65 Maverick

Age: 17

Birthday: 8 Dec. 1997

Height: 158cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, straight, dark brown; Parted on the left, held by bobby pins

Skin Tone: Tan [like an average Hawaiian girl tan]; When powering up a beam, magic symbols glow on her firing arm. Both arms are covered in outlines of these symbols, kinda like Hawaiian tattoos. The infected area's symbols have become more hexagonal and circuity-looking. Makoa feels that it's only a matter of time before her skin goes Neuroi, but magic healing therapy and bandages from Kaminari seem to be stalling this outcome.

Eyes: Brown; red square-frame glasses

Familiar: Hawaiian Mongoose

Abilities: **Magic Energy Beams** ; Allows her to shoot powerful beams of magic energy. Similar to Sunlight Strike in that they generate light and heat, but the difference is that physical contact with the target is not required. Beams that come from her right hand are now colored purple (a mixture of her blue magic and red Neuroi energy). **Body Regeneration** ; given to her by Neuroi infection

Bio: The other Anabuki Twin. Mom was a descendant of Tomoko, and dad was a sailor from Hawaii in the US Navy. Anabuki name was kept because of that family's history [believe it or not, this can actually happen in Japan, as the woman spouse's name can be kept if her family's name is more well-known]. But after the birth of the twins, they divorced and lost contact with each other. Dad took Makoa with him back to Hawaii, and she was raised there, completely unaware of her twin sister's existence. They reunited when she was assigned to VFA-102 and stationed in NAF Atsugi.

She discovered her ability in elementary school when she injured a boy who was bullying a friend of hers. Because she entered school at an early age, she was a small kid, so the bully didn't think much of her, so he moved to attack her too, and she threw up her hands to defend herself. She got Neuroi-infected during a battle where she ran out of gun and missile ammo, and she felt she was running low on magic power. But she mustered up as much as she deemed safely possible to shoot a beam, destroying the last of the Neuroi adversaries. As the shards flew, she found she didn't have enough magic to cast a strong enough shield, and she was too exhausted to maneuver. A shard embedded itself in her right forearm.

She's very caring to others, and is very much against bullying. She also gets along great with young kids, and she volunteers at an orphanage off-base. She's well-versed in Hawaiian culture and can speak the language, dance hula, and play ukulele. She also surfs and sings. She used to have a strong Pidgin accent, but 4 years of living in Fuso caused it to mellow out. She can still turn it on occasionally, and she understands and speaks some Fusan. She's a really good barbeque cook, and she knows a lot of Hawaiian food recipes. She's trying to remain optimistic about her infection, but lately, it's been getting hard for her.

She's pursuing a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science, and she teamed up with a professor of hers to develop an application to the witches' wrist-mounted flight computer that monitors and displays their magic power levels, allowing them to keep closer tabs on it. Since her Neuroi infection was caused in part by not having enough magic, she developed the app with aim of preventing a repeat of her mistakes. So far, she's downloaded this app to her friends in Fuso, and is hoping to do the same for all in the 815th. She was also a former member of the Blue Witches (Blue Angels, pretty much), and helps the other witches in the Wing with formation flying and magic control training.

"CHEE HU!"

*charging a beam* "You've got lasers, eh? Well, so do I!" *Fires beam*

* * *

Name: Dorotea "DJ" Juutilainen

Nationality: Republic of Suomus

Affiliation: Ilmavoimat (Suomus Air Force); No. 31 Squadron

Callsign: Firebird 3

Tactical Designator: Ilmatar

Rank: Luutnantti (Lieutenant)

Striker: F/A-18C Hornet [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; M134 Minigun – Gatling gun; FN SCAR-L – Assault Rifle; 9.00 PIST 2003 (P99) – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-7 Sparrow; AIM-120 AMRAAM

AGM-65 Maverick

Age: 16

Birthday: 21 Feb. 1999

Height: 160cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, platinum blonde; parted on the left; has a favorite beanie with a pom pom and ear flaps

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Violet-Lavender; carries either a pair of retro square sunglasses, sport sunglasses, or pixelated sunglasses

Familiar: Snowy Owl (Female)

Ability: **Magic Clones** ; allows her to make multiple copies of herself, distributing a small portion of magic into each one she makes. Whatever she's carrying/wearing at the time of cloning will also be copied. These clones think, act, and fight independently of the original. Also, any experiences and feelings that the clones get and feel will be transferred back to her when they are dispersed. This can be mentally taxing, as even negative emotions like stress and pain are transferred in.

Bio: Because she is so similar to Eila Juutilainen of the Second Neuroi War, many believed her to be Eila's great-grandmother. But this is only half-true, because she's actually the descendant of Eila's older sister, Aurora [yes, Eila has a sister, and she's a land witch]. She followed in her great-grandaunt's footsteps and joined the Air Force. Flying a Hornet manufactured in Suomus, she displayed a great talent for flying, becoming Suomus's top witch, just like Eila.

Her ability makes her very versatile, allowing her to overwhelm the enemy in battle, summon quick reinforcements, and perform short-range tactical reconnaissance. She also designates her clones with a callsign consisting of "DJ" and a number, with her being "DJ-1." Because of this, others in the Wing sometimes call her "DJ Squadron" and she's taken to the name. When it comes to musical instruments, the more accurate question to ask her is, "What instrument can you NOT play?" She's a fast learner who is really good at playing by ear, and her ability lets her learn and play multiple instruments at once. She is well-known for a "one-witch-band" act, which could mean either marching band, regular band, or both. She mostly likes to play: piano, keyboard, synthesizer, keytar, electric and acoustic guitar, and electric and acoustic bass. She also sings and owns a small "travel-size" guitar that has no head – its tuners on the bottom instead – that she brings around with her [her voice and style is like Tori Kelly]. Finally, she has a thing for pranking others, putting her ability to good use in this aspect. Despite this, she is a good-natured and amiable person with beautiful looks to boot, so nobody stays mad at her if they fall for her pranks.

"What? Me? I didn't do it! It was, uh, *points to a clone* her!"

* * *

Name: Lidiya E. Livyak

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Air Force; 9th Fighter Aviation Regiment

Callsign: Firebird 4

Tactical Designator: Siren

Rank: Leytenánt (Lieutenant)

Striker: Su-47 Berkut [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-30-1 – 30mm Single-barrel Autocannon; VSS Vintorez – Suppressed Sniper Rifle; AS Val – Suppressed Assault Rifle; PSS silent pistol – Sidearm

R-27T – MRAAM; R-37 – LRAAM; R-73 – SRAAM

Kh-31 – Medium-range Air to Surface Missile

Age: 17

Birthday: 31 Dec. 1997

Height: 164cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, silver; Tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon; Garrison cap with Orussian Air Force emblem on it

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Yellow; round-frame reading glasses

Familiar: Ural Owl

Ability: **Mental Manipulation** (Activated by song); allows her to influence the minds of/take mental control over any who hear it. Effect may vary depending on genre and lyrics, and language doesn't seem to be a factor/problem. Normally, whatever she is thinking is transferred over and influences the hearers' thoughts.

Bio: She may be a descendant of Sanya Litvyak, but that doesn't mean she shares her great-grandma's timid personality. She's very outgoing, amicable, and easy to approach, giving off a vibe that you could just trust her. She's got one of those rare and unique smiles, something you might come across only 2 or 3 times in your life. She enjoys classical literature, particularly _The Great Gatsby_ , and likes to quote lines from the works she reads. She's an aspiring literary scholar and hopes to be a literature teacher when she retires.

Initially wanting to join her unit's choir, she decided to join the unit's band instead when her singing audition caused the judges, audience, and everyone present to act strangely. In the band, she learned clarinet and alto saxophone, and she also took up piano, too. She's learned how to utilize her singing in combat, taking over Neuroi and making them fight by her side. Her nickname and tactical designator, Siren, was given to her not only because of this ability, but also because of her looks. Her silver hair and yellow eyes give her a haunting beauty, something that scares and captivates people simultaneously. When she isn't using her magic, her singing can still influence others' thoughts, but to a lesser degree. Her great-grandparents were Sanya and Eila, so DJ is also a cousin of hers. She looks more like Sanya, just with longer hair and different-colored eyes.

*Destroying a Neuroi* "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

*Mind-controlling Neuroi* "I've made some new friends!"

*Finishes singing* "Eh? Why are you staring at me like that?"

* * *

Name: Katrina Khadijah binti Adam

Nationality: Malaya

Affiliation: Royal Malayan Air Force; 19 Squadron, 1st Division

Callsign: Firebird 5

Tactical Designator: Griffon

Rank: Leftenan Muda, TUDM (2nd Lieutenant, RMAF)

Striker: JAS-39C Gripen [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver cannon; M60 – Machine Gun; M4 - Carbine; HK P9S – Sidearm

13.5cm Rocket pods

AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRIS-T – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

AGM-65 Maverick; Rbs.15F – ASM

GBU-12 Paveway II – Laser-guided bomb; Bk.90 – Cluster bomb; Mark 82 – General-purpose bomb

Age: 14

Birthday: 7 July 2001

Height: 145cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, black; Messy

Skin Tone: Slight tan; Sky-blue bandana around neck

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: White-Fronted Falconet

Abilities: **Telekinesis** ; allows her to move objects without directly touching them. **Eruption** ; allows her to increase explosive damage of shots fired.

Bio: She's a descendant of Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman, who fought alongside the 501st back in the Second Neuroi War. A former member of the RMAF's new aerobatic team, Kris Sakti, she was assigned to 19 Squadron during the time that it was transitioning from MiG-29s to the new JAS-39C Gripens, which suited her energetic and acrobatic flying style well. On the ground, she can be characterized as being just as energetic and upbeat, often being the source of fun and encouragement; she can also be sarcastic and forgetful of certain things. She's also really athletic.

She's a new transfer into the Wing, arriving only days before the last eight from the Far East flew in. She can sing, and play piano, flute, and violin. She can also draw and write stories like her great-grandmother.

"Wait, we're supposed to sortie out today? I didn't know about this! Oh, it was in the briefing? Ehe…"

* * *

Name: Donna "Dee Dee" Duffy

Nationality: United Kingdom of Britannia

Affiliation: RAF; No. 31 Squadron

Callsign: Big Bear 1

Tactical Designator: Pipes

Rank: Squadron Leader

Striker: Tornado GR4 [CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver Cannon; L1A1 – Machine Gun; L85A2 – Assault Rifle; L131A1 (Glock 17) – Sidearm

AIM-132 ASRAAM

ALARM – Anti-Radiation Missile; Brimstone – ASM; AGM-65 Maverick

JP233 – Munitions Dispenser; MW-1 – Munitions Dispenser; BL755 cluster bomb; Paveway II, III, IV– Laser-guided bombs

RAPTOR – recon pod; Rafael LITENING – targeting pod; TIALD – laser designator pod

Age: 19

Birthday: 12 Oct. 1995

Height: 163cm

Hair: Long, curly, ginger; slightly puffy-looking because of curls

Skin Tone: White/Pale; light freckling

Eyes: Blue (alluring deep blue)

Familiar: Shetland Sheepdog (aka: Sheltie)

Ability: **Superhuman Strength** ; witches already have the basic Body Strengthening ability, but Superhuman Strength allows Dee Dee to hold heavier armaments and perform feats of strength most witches would never dream of undertaking [similar to Gertrud Barkhorn].

Bio: She grew up on her family's sheep farm, and works and lives there during her R&R. Her familiar is even the family's sheepdog, Ada. Her family has a long line of Highland Games champions, which she continues with her ability. However, she is a lovely-looking lass who daily receives at least five love letters from boys and even girls. She's also very studious, and she is currently pursuing a Bachelor's Degree in physics via an RAF program that allows her to take college classes online. Amiable and outgoing, she can sing and play flute, clarinet, harp, and bagpipes. Her nickname is a pronunciation of her initials (Dee Dee), but others like Lucchini often call her "Double D", partially for her initials and mostly because of her voluminous bust. Needless to say, she's a favorite of Lucchini's. She works hard to try and keep Cdr. Bishop of Chimera Team in line, as they maintain a close friendship [more on this in Bishop's entry]. She's the oldest witch in the Wing.

"Ohoho! More love letters. Oy! This one's from a girl?! Gutsy lass, this one…"

* * *

Name: Ludmila Toscha Mijasik

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Naval Aviation; 279th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment

Callsign: Big Bear 2

Tactical Designator: Slippy

Rank: Leytenánt (Lieutenant)

Striker: Su-25UTG [Attack/CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-30-2 – 30mm dual-barrel autocannon; 2x RPG-7 - RPG; AK-105 – Carbine; GSh-18 – Sidearm

K-13 – SRAAM; R-60 – SRAAM

UV-32-57 – 57mm rocket pods; B8M1 – 80mm rocket pods

Kh-23 – ASM; Kh-28 – Anti-Radiation Missile; Kh-25L – ASM; Kh-29 – ASM

Age: 15

Birthday: 28 Feb. 2000

Height: 162cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, wavy, brown; parted on the left

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Hazel

Familiar: Kamchatka Brown Bear

Ability: **Ballistic Stabilization** ; allows her to have limited control over the trajectory of her bullets, rockets, and missiles [similar to Lynette].

Bio: She and Capt. Boudreaux become the team's mascots because of their bear familiars. She can uses one of the heaviest and most powerful guns in the Wing, and although it cannot attain a rate of fire as high as Boudreaux's GAU-8 Gatling, its utilization of the Gast Principle alleviates the need for a spin-up time which allows her to send 3000 rounds-per-minute raining down on unsuspecting foes. It also doesn't need an external power source, making it lighter and easier to maintain. She and Boudreaux become great friends and fierce competitors since they operate Strikers of similar roles. She grew up in an orphanage after her parents went missing when the Neuroi attacked her town. She was the oldest of the kids, so she had to learn how to lead and nurture them, becoming something of a mother figure. When she joined the military, she showed the same behavior towards her subordinates, and it was for this reason that she was assigned an advising position to Dee Dee in Big Bear Team.

* * *

Name: Marie-Rose Boudreaux

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Air Force; 25th Fighter Squadron

Callsign: Big Bear 3

Tactical Designator: Grizz

Rank: Captain

Striker: A-10C Thunderbolt II

Weapons/Equipment: GAU-8 Avenger – 30mm Gatling; M240 – Machine Gun; M4A1 – Carbine/Assault Rifle; Glock 19 – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder

LAU-61 – Hydra 70mm rocket pod; LAU-5003 – CRV7 70mm rocket pod; LAU-10 – Zuni 127mm rocket pod

AGM-65 Maverick

Mk. 80 Series GBUs; Mk. 77 Incendiary bombs; BL-755 Cluster bombs; Paveway series Laser-guided bombs; Joint Direct Attack Munitions (JDAM); Wind Correct Munitions Dispenser

ECM pods; LITENING – targeting pod

Age: 16

Birthday: 22July 1998; New Orleans, Louisiana [Shares b-day with Kleinheyer]

Height: 159cm

Hair: Mid-back, wavy, very dark brown; French braid (Gallian braid?)

Skin Tone: Light Bronze

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Grizzly Bear

Ability: **Grant Magic Power** ; allows her to charge magic energy into her shots, rockets, bombs, and missiles to increase their effectiveness [similar to Lynette].

Bio: She was born in New Orleans, specifically in the Gallian Quarter (French Quarter?), but her father's business required them to go to California, so they moved to Sacramento when she was about 3. This is why she has a grizzly bear for a familiar. She and Lt. Mijasik are Big Bear Team's mascots, and they like to compete in many things [wait, I already said this…]. Despite having moved at such a young age, she and her family stuck to their Cajun roots. She knows all of her family's Cajun food recipes, and her beignets rival that of Café Du Monde [the place with the best beignets ever]. She loves Jazz and Blues music, and she can play all types of saxophones. She's looking to apply to Grambling State University and join their marching band. She also has an interest in the supernatural. She's generally good-natured, hospitable, and energetic, and she likes to throw her all into a task.

"Come on over to my place one day. You'll love Mama's Jambalaya."

"You're on, Mijasik!"

* * *

Name: Juliet Lemay

Nationality: Gallian Republic (Republique Galliaise)

Affiliation: Aéronavale; 17 Flotille (17F)

Callsign: Big Bear 4

Tactical Designator: Furet (Gallian for "ferret")

Rank: Captain de Corvette (Lieutenant Commander)

Striker: Super Étendard SEM [CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: 2x DEFA 552 – 30mm Revolver Cannon; ANF1 – Machine Gun; FAMAS – Assault Rifle; Glock 17 – Sidearm

R.550 Magic II – SRAAM

Matra – SNEB 68mm Rocket Pods; AM-39 Exocet – ASM; AS-30L – AGM

Age: 14

Birthday: 14 April 2001

Height: 147cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, wavy, brown; Platinum blonde highlights

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Sea Green

Familiar: Ferret

Ability: **Telekinesis** ; allows her to move objects without directly touching them

Bio: She had an older sister, but she was killed along with her father in the 9/11 Neuroi attack on New York City. Her sister had just finished her semester studying abroad in the US, and she and her father planned to fly back together after spending time in New York City. Their plane was shot by a Neuroi weapon that Neuroified the craft, and then it plummeted into the Twin Towers. Juliet was only a few months old at the time, so she never knew her sister or father, being raised by her mother who couldn't bring herself to remarry. She is ambitious and self-confident, never once doubting herself or her equipment. She can be a little bit of an overachiever, which explains her high rank despite being only 14. In contrast to this, she tries hard to get along well with others, and even sets her romantic sights on her wingman, Lt. Clostermann. Her DEFA 552 cannons have a selective fire switch, allowing her to switch between 1800 rpm for air-to-air combat and 1200 rpm for ground attack. She can sing and is skilled with mallet percussion instruments; she arranged for a xylophone to be brought with her from home. By extension, she also has some skill in the piano. Her home unit, the 17 Flotille, is the last of the Super Étendard units, as the Strikers are to be retired in 2016.

"Come on, Addy, let's show them what we can do!"

* * *

Name: Adelaide "Addy" Clostermann

Nationality: Gallian Republic (Republique Galliaise)

Affiliation: Aéronavale; 12 Flotille (12F)

Callsign: Big Bear 5

Tactical Designator: Nightingale

Rank: Lieutenant de Vaisseau (Lieutenant) [Medic]

Striker: Rafale M [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: GIAT 30M 791 – 30mm Revolver Cannon; ANF1 – Machine Gun; HK417 – DMR; Glock 17 – Sidearm; Rapier – family heirloom sword

MBDA MICA – MRAAM; R.550 Magic II – SRAAM

MBDA Storm Shadow – AGM; MBDA Apache – AGM; AS-30L – AGM; AM-39 Exocet – ASM; CVS401 Perseus – ASM

AASM Hammer – Precision-Guided Munitions; Paveway series Laser-guided bombs

Damocles – targeting pod

Age: 14

Birthday: 22Dec. 2000

Height: 155cm

Hair: Upper back-length, wavy, blonde

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Hazel; wears a pair of round thin-frame glasses

Familiar: Ferret

Ability: **Magic Healing** ; accelerates cellular and tissue repair, but if body part is out of place/bone is broken/joint is dislocated, it must be put back into place so wound can properly heal; therefore, it requires the user to have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy. She can also use her magic to perform body scan on the patients to look for internal injuries and diseases.

Bio: She is a descendant of Perrine, and her mother Rosalie was a test-pilot for the Rafale A back in 1991. Both of these women were Addy's role models and inspirations for joining the military as a witch. Growing up in the lap of the nobility due to the Clostermann name, she developed a very proper and refined attitude, often looking down upon the lesser-refined habits of her fellow Wing mates. Aside from this, she's generally good-natured, graceful, elegant, and caring. She's slightly bothered over the fact that her superior officer, Juliet Lemay, is younger than her (by about 4 months). However, she remains loyal and respectful to her, and they maintain a close friendship, but she remains unaware of Juliet's romantic feelings toward her. She loves the medical field and is proficient in the human anatomy, a skill she shares with her best friend Kaminari from Eagle Team. She enjoys listening to music ranging from classical to EDM, she can play piano, and she sings to her patients to keep them calm. Whenever she is treating injuries, she talks like a doctor or a paramedic.

"Hey, Lt. Cdr. Lemay, why are you staring at me like that…..?" *blushes*

* * *

Name: Raina Moreau

Nationality: Gallian Republic (Republique Galliaise)

Affiliation: Armée de l'air; Escadron de Chasse 03-003 "Ardennes"

Callsign: Espada 1

Tactical Designator: Chamomile

Rank: Captaine (Captain) [Weapons training]

Striker: Mirage 2000D [CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: DEFA 554 – 30mm Revolver Cannon; PGM Hécate II – Anti-materiel Rifle; FAMAS – Assault Rifle; GIAT BM92-G1 (Beretta 92) – Sidearm

R.550 Magic II – SRAAM; MICA – SRAAM

Matra – SNEB 68mm rocket pods

MBDA Apache – AGM; SCALP EG – AGM; AS-30L – AGM

AASM – laser-guided bombs

Age: 17

Birthday: 22 Jan. 1998; Lembach, France

Height: 157cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, dirty blonde; French braid (Gallian braid?) tied at the nape; Tan hiking hat

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Blue

Familiar: Common Kestrel (Male)

Ability: Ballistic Stabilization; allows her to have limited control over the trajectory of her bullets, rockets, and missiles [similar to Lynette].

Bio: Growing up in the Alsace region of Gallia, Raina is a huge nature lover and an avid hiker. She's always been far away from the ocean, and so she gets overly excited whenever anything about it is mentioned around her. Other than that, she's curious, adventurous, and never above taking risks; she's made it her personal goal to scale every continent's highest peaks. She's the Wing's best marksman and has never missed a shot, whether it's bullet, rocket, bomb, or missile, even when not using her ability. For this, she often helps with weapons training. She also likes to play soccer with the Guerrera sisters and Lt. Banderas.

"I won't lose to anyone in accuracy! I never miss a shot! Ever!"

* * *

Name: Nagase Miyuki

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: FASDF; 6th Squadron, 8th Air Wing

Callsign: Espada 2

Tactical Designator: Edge

Rank: Major

Striker: F-2A Viper Zero [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: FM61A1 (M61A1 Vulcan) – 20mm Gatling cannon; NTK Type 62 – Machine Gun; Howa Type 64 – Battle Rifle; Minebea 9mm Pistol – Sidearm

AAM-3 – SRAAM; AAM-4 – MRAAM; AAM-5 – SRAAM

ASM-1 – ASM; ASM-2 – ASM

JDAM

F/AAQ-2 - FLIR

Age: 16

Birthday: 14 Dec. 1998

Height: 156cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, brown; Parted just to the left

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Dark brown

Familiar: Japanese Sparrowhawk (Female)

Ability: **Telekinesis** ; allows her to move objects without directly touching them

Bio: If she and Kaminari weren't born to different families, the popular assumption that they are twins would've been true, as their similarities in appearance, age, and birthday have led many to believe so. In truth, they are childhood friends who've been together since grade-school. She used to have a huge crush on Lt. Col. Anabuki Anko, but it died out after she realized the hopelessness of such a relationship. However, she's more than willing to assist Kaminari in her own "blue-on-blue engagement" [If you know what I mean wink, wink, nudge, nudge]. She's open-hearted, supportive, and obedient, maintaining a staunch loyalty to her leader, Capt. Moreau. She can sing quite well and also did a brief stint in a Taiko drum ensemble and another in a Fusan traditional instrument ensemble. Aside from Taiko drums, she can play shamisen, koto, and shakuhachi..

"Let's do our best, Captain!"

"I wonder if I should tell Kaminari-chan that a 'blue-on-blue' relationship is hopeless….?"

* * *

Name: Rosalina Pier Di Romagna

Nationality: Principality of Romagna

Affiliation: Aeronautica Militare; 156o Gruppo FBX

Callsign: Espada 3

Tactical Designator: Duchess

Rank: Capitano (Captain)

Striker: Tornado IDS [SEAD/CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver cannon; Browning M2 – Machine Gun; Beretta ARX 160 – Assault Rifle; Beretta M12 – Sidearm

AIM-132 ASRAAM

AGM-88 HARM; ALARM – ARM; SCALP EG – Long-range ASM

Paveway series Laser-guided bombs

RAPTOR – recon pod; LITENING – targeting pod; TIALD laser designator pod

Age: 17

Birthday: 25 Dec. 1997

Height: 165cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, magenta; Normal: parted on left side, Fancy: bunned with curls hanging on the side

Skin Tone: Cream-colored

Eyes: Blue-violet

Familiar: Egyptian Mau

Abilities: **Ballistic Stabilization** ; allows her to have limited control over the trajectory of her bullets, rockets, and missiles. **Grant Magic Power** ; allows her to charge magic energy into her shots, rockets, bombs, and missiles to increase their effectiveness. [Both similar to Lynette]

Bio: She's a descendant of Duchess Maria of Romagna, and therefore comes from a noble family. Her older sister is the Head of State of the Principality of Romagna, but she herself is the first witch to come out of this family. A lot of expectation is placed on her because of this fact, and she always strives to do her best. Having been raised in noble luxury, she takes on that same persona – calm, collected, graceful, and elegant. However, underneath this nature hides an outgoing and adventurous nature; the ground never seemed to be enough for her, and she always loved to fly. She's also very open to affection, and she regularly kisses her fellow witches on their cheeks. She's very close friends with Myah Lucchini, and she also gives piano lessons to Gracie Bishop of Chimera Team. She herself is a skilled pianist who especially loves classical piano pieces, and she can also sing.

"YAHOOOO!"

*Engaging Neuroi* "Shall we dance?"

* * *

Name: Sofía Banderas

Nationality: Republic of New Karlsland

Affiliation: Fuerza Aérea New Karlsland (FANK); 2nd Attack Squadron

Callsign: Espada 4

Tactical Designator: Gunslinger

Rank: Lieutenant

Striker: IA-58A Pucará [CAS]

Weapons/Equipment: 2x HS.804 – 20mm Autocannon; Browning M2 – Machine Gun; M240 – Machine Gun; FN FAL – Battle Rifle; Steyr HS .50 – Anti-materiel Rifle; FMK-3 – SMG; Glock 17 – Sidearm; BGM-71 TOW – Guided Missile; AT4 – Rocket Launcher; Facón – knife famously used by gauchos

Age: 16

Birthday: 23 April 1999

Height: 154cm

Hair: Waist-length, wavy, brown; Parted on the right, braided ponytail down the back; Gaucho hat

Skin Tone: Light Bronze; wears a tan bandana around the neck, sometimes covering mouth and nose

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: New Karlslander Dogo (Argentine Dogo)

Ability: **Grant Magic Power** ; allows her to charge magic energy into her shots, rockets, bombs, and missiles to increase their effectiveness [similar to Lynette].

Bio: As the Neuroi conflicts north of New Karlsland escalate, the nation's government decided to send witches out to Europe to gain combat experience in preparation for possible Neuroi advances into their borders, just like what happened to the Falkland Islands back in the 1980s. Sofía Banderas was one of these witches. Coming from a family of gauchos, she possesses the traits often associated with them: strong, honest, silent, proud, and capable of great violence when provoked. Since her Strikers are of a lighter frame, she cannot carry any wing-mounted munitions, opting for hand-carried weapons. She has the largest handheld arsenal of any witch in the Wing. On top of this, she also carries a facón, and uses it in combat or as an eating utensil when not. When she retires, she plans to return to the Pampas and work with her family once more. Despite her rough-around-the-edges demeanor, she's actually quite the beauty, and her mother is a veteran of Falkland Islands Conflict. She passes the time playing guitar, singing, or playing soccer with the Guerrera sisters and Capt. Moreau; however, of the four, her freestyle is unrivaled.

"…..hm…..Sunrises on the Pampas are much prettier."

* * *

Name: Azalea Nakamura

Nationality: United States of Liberion (Fusan-Liberian)

Affiliation: US Air Force; 90th Fighter Squadron

Callsign: Chimera 1

Tactical Designator: Warwolf

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Striker: F-22A Raptor [Stealth multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: M107 SASR – Anti-materiel Rifle; M16A2 – Assault Rifle; HK416 – Carbine; H&K MP7A1 – SMG

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-120 AMRAAM

JDAM; GBU-39 – Small Diameter Bombs

Age: 18

Birthday: 13 May 1997; San Francisco, California

Height: 127cm

Hair: Waist-length, straight, black, tips dyed pink blonde; Forelocks, SF Giants baseball cap

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Purple

Familiar: Timber Wolf

Ability: **Sturm** ; allows her to manipulate gusts of ether to attack enemies, divert attacks, and execute special flight maneuvers [similar to Erica Hartmann].

Bio: She's a 3rd generation Fusan-Liberian whose grandparents immigrated to SF back in 1967. Despite her age, she's the shortest of the Wing, rising to a mere 127 cm (4' 2"). Many would expect her to develop a little-man's complex, but she's always been more of the expressionless sleepy type, so she really doesn't care about it much. She does love hitching rides on the taller witches' shoulders, as this was an activity she enjoyed with her dad since childhood; she particularly enjoys riding atop Cdr. Bishop's shoulders, as she's the tallest in Chimera Team. A rare treat for her is when she gets to ride on Capt. Daigneau's or Lt. Col. Guerrera's shoulders, as they are the tallest in the Wing. Despite her faults, she's a worthy leader and her subordinates love and respect her; she's also really smart and got the best grades in school. She has Rubik's Cubes of various sizes and shapes, and also has a funny habit of running her hand down the length of her hair.

She's a huge baseball fan, and her favorite team is the SF Giants [Of course!]. She wears their baseball cap and even has a bat autographed by the entire team from the 2014 World Series. She's a sucker for SF food like Dungeness crab, Crab Sandwiches, Clam Chowder in Sourdough bread bowls, and Sourdough bread. She also tends to fall asleep wherever, and there have been way too many occasions where she fell asleep on Cdr. Bishop's head. The quickest way to wake her up? Tickle her. She's really ticklish, and will wake up instantly. She can sing and play oboe and bassoon.

"Multiple bandits dead ahead. *Yawns* Alrighty, girls, let's wrap this up. I'm due for a nap."

"Uwahahahaha! No! Ahahaha! Don't tickle meeeee!" *Snorts and chortles*

* * *

Name: Gracie Bishop

Nationality: United Kingdom of Britannia

Affiliation: Royal Navy Fleet Air Arm; 809 Naval Air Squadron

Callsign: Chimera 2

Tactical Designator: Deacon

Rank: Commander

Striker: FGR1 Lightning II (F-35B)

Weapons/Equipment: L121A1 (Accuracy International AW50) – Anti-materiel Rifle; HK417 – Battle Rifle; L22A2 – Carbine; HKMP5 – SMG

AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-9X Sidewinder; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

AGM-88E AARGM; AGM-158 JASSM; Brimstone – ASM; Joint Air-to-Ground Missile (JAGM); Storm Shadow – Long-range ASM; Joint Strike Missile (JSM); Long Range Anti-Ship Missile (LRASM)

Mk. 20 Rockeye II – Cluster Bombs; Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser; Small Diameter Bombs; JDAM; Mark 82, 83, 84 – General Purpose bombs

Age: 17

Birthday: 30 June 1998; London, England

Height: 160cm

Hair: Mid-back, straight, tan-blonde [same color as Lynette's]; Ponytail held by white or yellow ribbons, slightly charred black baseball cap, turns the hat backwards going into combat

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Grayish-blue

Familiar: Montagu's Harrier

Ability: **Optical Camouflage** ; allows her to turn nearly invisible to the naked eye, leaving only a shimmering ethereal silhouette. This ability is relatively new and rare, and helped her out of many tight situations, both in combat and when she was on the streets.

Bio: Growing up to strong Christian parents, she had a great life and used to be a huge social butterfly. But on the 7th of July, 2005, just a week after her 7th birthday, she saw the violent death of her parents and little brother at the hands of Neuroi-mind-controlled suicide bombers [there actually was a terrorist bombing of the London Underground on July 7, 2005]. The attack left her with a burn scar on most of the right side of her face and over her right eye. After that, she roamed the streets as an orphan, getting into all sorts of trouble; it was here she learned how to toughen up be self-dependent. Then, at the age of 10, she was caught trying to steal from Donna Duffy, who was a Flight Sergeant living in London at the time. After giving her quite a walloping, Dee Dee showed compassion towards her and took her in. Gracie then cleaned up her act and joined the FAA at age 11, much to Dee Dee's disappointment. Finding purpose in her life once more, she ambitiously rose through the ranks, finally attaining her current rank.

She's the great-granddaughter of Lynette Bishop from the Second Neuroi War, and like her great-grandmother, she is quite cute despite the scar. Because of her hard past, she can be hard to approach, and she tends to separate herself from groups, preferring time alone. To remember her family, she wears her mother's hair ribbons, her dad's hat, and, whenever she's off-duty, a jacket of her brother's. She also is known to quote Bible verses whenever she is in combat. Aside from taking piano lessons from Rosalina, she also learned how to play harmonica from an elderly beggar she acquainted from her days on the street. She likes to play and beatbox into it at the same time. She can also sing. A favorite strategy of hers is to go invisible, sneak in close, and fire her rifle at point-blank.

"Can't hit what you can't see!"

"Now you see me, now you don't! HHA!"

"Oy! Lt. Col. Nakamura, did you fall asleep on my head again? 'Cause you might not want me to wake you up."

* * *

Name: Vera Natalia Choibalsan

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Air Force; 611th Fighter Aviation Regiment

Callsign: Chimera 3

Tactical Designator: Garid

Rank: Starshiy Leytenánt (Senior Lieutenant)

Striker: T-50 PAK FA [Stealth Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: OSV-96 – Anti-materiel Rifle; RPK-74 – LMG; AN-94 – Assault Rifle; GSh-18 – Sidearm

R-73 – SRAAM; R-77 – MRAAM

Kh-31 – Medium-range ASM; Kh-38M – AGM; Kh-58UShK – AGM; Kh-35 – ASM

Age: 18

Birthday: 8 Nov. 1996

Height: 157cm

Hair: Lower-back-length, straight, black; complicated hairstyle of two braids, medium-length forelocks, and two tails falling to her shoulders and bunched together with green rings; Ushanka with Orussian Air Force emblem on center

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Honey; Glow purple when ability is active

Familiar: Snow Leopard

Ability: **Magic Eyes** (Both eyes; Manually activated); allows her to see things from very far off and in a dimension normal eyesight can perceive [similar to Mio Sakamoto]. Combining this with her Strikers' on-board sensors, she can see through clouds, structures, and even total darkness.

Bio: She comes from a family of immigrants from Mongolia, and she's quite connected with these roots. Her mother, Natalia, was a witch during the Gulf Neuroi War of 1991. Her mother doesn't talk much about it though since she didn't see much action. But pictures of her all decked out in her uniform with MiG-29 Strikers and weapons equipped inspired Vera enough to join the Air Force, too. Initially assigned to fly Su-27s with the 611th Regiment, she displayed so much skill that she was selected to field-test the new PAK FA T-50. She'd taken to calling her Strikers after her tactical designator, Garid, which was also the name of Gengis Khan's pet eagle. Because the T-50 has no official name yet, and because she flies them so skillfully, there's talk going around that Sukhoi might adopt "Garid" as the T-50's official name. She has a modest personality, and she generally doesn't like to toot her own horn, even though she could, given her achievements. She doesn't talk much, but she's an attentive listener; she also likes to quote Shakespeare with Lidiya. She can sing, overtone, play the morin khuur, cello, and double bass.

"Give everyone your ear, but few your voice."

* * *

Name: Zhu Lijuan

Nationality: Republic of China

Affiliation: Republic of China Air Force (ROCAF); 70th Regiment, 24th Fighter Division

Callsign: Chimera 4

Tactical Designator: Phoenix

Rank: Kong Jun Zhong Wei (1st Lieutenant)

Striker: J-20 [Stealth Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: AMR-2 – Anti-materiel Rifle; QBU-88 – Light Sniper Rifle; QBZ-95 – Assault Rifle; Type 79 – SMG; Jian (Chinese sword) – Standard issue to officers

PL-10 – SRAAM; PL-12 – MRAAM

YJ-9K – ASM

LT-2 – Laser-guided Bomb; LS-6 – Precision-Guided Munitions

Age: 16

Birthday: 1 Aug. 1998

Height: 157cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, straight, black; tied in a bun

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Golden Pheasant (Male)

Ability: **Magic Telepathy** ; allows her to communicate with others through their minds. It kinda works like a two-way walkie talkie in that whoever she's communicating with can also send thought-messages back to either her or another person in the group.

Bio: She's a descendant of Zhu Xifeng from the 522nd JFW "Citadel Witches" [an OC from BookmarkAHead]. As another witch in the Zhu lineage, she was expected to do them proud in service to the country like her ancestors before her. Acknowledging this, she strove to be the best she could be, first as a member of the ROCAF's 81st Aerobatics Team and then by flying China's new J-20 stealth Strikers. An accident during training with the J-20 left her mute, and the high brass considered honorably discharging her, but seeing as how she was still able to communicate via telepathy and sign language, they opted to let her stay in. She's well-versed in Taijijian, swordsmanship taught within the Taijquan style of martial arts, and her sword is infused with magic, making her a dangerous melee adversary. She's the Wing's best violinist. Since telepathy uses up magic, she usually communicates via sign language whenever she's on the ground; and since Ensign Meifeng is the only person in the Wing who could understand sign language, Lijuan sticks close to her. The two have built up a friendship because of this.

* * *

Name: Sun Meifeng

Nationality: Republic of China

Affiliation: ROCNAF; 10th Squadron, 4th Naval Aviation Group

Callsign: Chimera 5

Tactical Designator: Gyrfalcon

Rank: Hai Jun Shao Wei (Ensign)

Striker: J-31 [Stealth Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: AMR-2 – Anti-materiel Rifle; JS 7.62 – Sniper Rifle; QBZ-95 – Assault Rifle; JS 9mm – SMG; Jian – Standard issue to officers

PL-12 – MRAAM; PL-10 – SRAAM

PJ-9 – Anti-radiation Missile

YJ-9K – ASM

LT-2 – Laser-guided Bomb

Age: 12

Birthday: 16 Nov. 2002

Height: 140cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, straight, dark brown; two ponytails

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Dark brown; Black round thick-framed glasses

Familiar: Red Panda

Ability: **Illusion Decoy** ; allows her to cast a decoy that will cause the enemy to focus attacks on it instead of her. Decoy has limited autonomy – it can move around, but it can't fire back – and seven-eighths of any damage it absorbs will be reflected back to the inflictor while the remaining eighth will be given to her as magic energy.

Bio: She doesn't talk much and is extremely shy, so no one knows much about her except for Lijuan. She's a new witch fresh out of flight school, and she's yet to gain any experience or show any skills in battle. Despite flying new J-31s, she's not very confident in her capabilities, and she thinks her magic ability is weird. She's the only one who can understand sign language, so she accompanies 1st Lt. Zhu to help her relay messages, conversations, and orders from her, and it is because of this that she found a friend in her leader. As an officer, she equips a jian sword, but it has less infused magic than the 1st Lieutenant's. She can sing and play piano and cello.

"Um…uh….F-first Lt. says *relay Lijuan's message*"

"Oh…..um…..o…..ok….."

* * *

Name: Kelly C. Johnson

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Air Force; 1st Reconnaissance Squadron

Callsign: Clover 1

Tactical Designator: Habu

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Striker: SR-71A Blackbird [Aerial Recon/Long-Range Air Combat]

Weapons/Equipment: M4A1 – Carbine; Colt RO635 SMG – SMG; H&K MP7A1 – SMG; Glock 19 – Sidearm; Canon EOS Rebel T6i – Digital SLR Camera; Bag full of various lenses and accessories. Her Rebel T6i has a 24.2 megapixel resolution, a built-in Wi-Fi hotspot, and can take videos. The Wi-Fi feature allows her to send her photos and videos to her computer or the Wing's data banks in real-time.

AIM-54 Phoenix – LRAAM; AIM-152 AAAM – LRAAM

Malcolm Horizon – Peripheral Vision Horizon Display; Malcolm Horizon is an apparatus that shines a line that keeps with the horizon, no matter which way she is looking/pointing; this allows her to keep track of where she's heading altitude-wise while concentrating on other matters.

Age: 18

Birthday: 13 Oct 1996; Ishpeming, Michigan

Height: 162cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, blonde; Bangs are held back by black hairband, slightly messy [similar to Ritsu Tainaka from K-ON]

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Peregrine Falcon

Abilities: **Magic Eyes** (Both eyes; Manually activated); allows her to see things from very far off and in a dimension normal eyesight can perceive [similar to Mio Sakamoto]. Combining this with her Strikers' on-board sensors, she can see through clouds, structures, and even total darkness. **Magic Telepathy** ; allows her to communicate with others through their minds. It kinda works like a two-way walkie talkie in that whoever she's communicating with can also send thought-messages back to either her or another person in the group. She can also beam mental data she gathers to the other witches' minds in real-time.

Bio: With the Neuroi holding space supremacy, humanity is unable to deploy a satellite network to perform tracking and reconnaissance roles, so we made up for it by keeping a steady network of AWACS aircraft in the air. To supplement the AWACS network, witches and Strikers specializing in the reconnaissance roles are also called upon to fly missions. Kelly is one such witch flying one such Striker Unit: the Blackbird. The Blackbird is the fastest and highest-flying machine to ever grace the legs of a witch, making her the fastest witch in the Wing. She's constantly fighting to keep Lucchini from stealing this title, though, and by the looks of things, it seems she might be getting close. She nicknamed her Striker "Yeager" after Charlotte Yeager.

She's a skilled engineer and an amazing leader who's pursuing a Master's Degree in Systems Engineering; seeing the combat potential of a Striker like hers, she got together with a team of engineers from Lockheed's Skunk Works and modified her Strikers to carry LRAAMs internally. She's very perceptive and has extensive knowledge of every known type of Neuroi; she can recognize one by its shape and size, and then list out its general characteristics such as speed, maneuverability, roles, and firepower. Combining this with her abilities, she can spot and name enemy units from far off, then relay the info via telepathy to her Wing mates.

She's loves photography, a hobby she shares with Kaminari from Eagle Team. Some may think that her abilities make her use of a camera redundant, but she objects to that assumption, asserting that telepathic messages can fade like old memories, while pictures and videos can last forever. She brings her camera along to gather data on Neuroi for the Wing's data banks for future reference. She also likes to take photos and videos of scenery and witches for a photo album she maintains for the Wing. She sings and plays stringed Folk instruments like harp, lyre, banjo, resonator guitar, lute, mandolin, and fiddle.

"Sorry, Lucchini, but even your modifcations and powers can't compare to my Blackbird's sheer awesomeness!"

"3, 2, 1, look for the Birdy!"

* * *

Name: Kathleen Katajainen

Nationality: United States of Liberion (Suomi-Liberian)

Affiliation: US Marine Corps; Marine Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 2 (VMAQ-2)

Callsign: Clover 2

Tactical Designator: Jester

Rank: Major

Striker: EA-6B Prowler [EW/SEAD]

Weapons/Equipment: M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle) – Assault Rifle; M4A1 – Carbine; H&K MP5N – SMG; M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarters Battle Pistol) – Sidearm

AGM-88 HARM; AN/ALQ-99 – Tactical Jamming System (TJS) pod; AN/ALQ-218 – TJS receiver (mounted on right vertical stabilizer); AN/USQ-113 – Communications Jamming System (mounted on left vertical stabilizer)

AN/ALE-43 – Bulk Chaff Dispenser pod

AN/AAQ-28 LITENING – targeting pod

Age: 17

Birthday: 24 April 1998; Flagstaff, Arizona

Height: 161cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, platinum blonde; bobbed haircut, also wears a trucker cap

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Sky Blue; owns a pair of aviators and sport sunglasses

Familiar: Abert's Squirrel

Ability: **Illusion Manipulation** ; allows her to manipulate what the target can and cannot see. It works similar to Mental Manipulation and Illusion Decoy in that it can influence a target's thoughts and casts decoys. The main differences are that it cannot take control of targets' minds and anything aimed at a decoy will simply phase right through. Great for pranks and scare-tactics.

Bio: She's a second-generation Suomi-Liberian who was born soon after her parents immigrated into the US. She was born and spent a good portion of her childhood in Flagstaff, but her dad's job moved them to Alexandria, Virginia, when she was around 6. Living in Liberion all her life, she's picked up the behavior characteristic of the country, particularly the Southern type, and she even has a Southern drawl in her voice. As a second-gen immigrant, she's had to deal with finding that balance between her Suomi and Liberian cultures, striking up a whole identity for herself; she's had no shortage of "2nd-Gen problems" unique only to a certain few. Her parents often fear that she's becoming too "Liberian-ized" and has lost all connection to their roots, but she tells them that this is not the case.

As a descendant of Nikka Katajainen, Kathleen has inherited her tomboyish behavior, generous bust, and high accident rate. Her tomboyish nature spurred her to join the USMC, as she believes that they are the toughest of all military branches [which they are, of course!]. Her bust also makes her another favorite of Lucchini's. Because of the amount of times she's wrecked her Strikers, she spends a lot of time in the hangars with the ground crew, earning her the ignoble title of "Hangar Queen." Nevertheless, she remains cheerful and good-natured, often assisting the mechanics in repairing her Striker, which has led her to have intimate knowledge of its inner workings. This has piqued her interest in Engineering, which she hopes to pursue after retirement. Her tactical designator was given to her as the result of her constantly being a scapegoat for DJ's various pranks, as the two often work together in these escapades. Despite everything stacked against her, she remains optimistic and continuously trains to improve her skills as a witch. She can sing and play the trumpet, cornet, and bugle. She and Dee Dee often alternate weekly rotations for the morning call, with Dee Dee playing her bagpipes and Kathleen on her bugle. She's also a really good baker, and her biscuits are to die for.

"Another wreck, huh. Guess Ah'll be working with the hangar boys again."

* * *

Name: Mariela Knueppel

Nationality: Federal Republic of Karlsland

Affiliation: Luftwaffe; Taktisches Luftwaffengeschwader 33 (Tactical Air Force Wing 33; TaktLwG 33)

Callsign: Clover 3

Tactical Designator: Wandering Star

Rank: Major

Striker: Tornado ECR [EW/SEAD/ Aerial Recon]

Weapons/Equipment: HK417 – Battle Rifle; HK416 – Carbine; H&K MP7A1 – SMG; H&K USP P12 – Sidearm

AIM-132 ASRAAM

AGM-88 HARM; ALARM – Anti-radiation Missile

BAE Systems Sky Shadow – ECM Pod

RAPTOR – Recon Pod

Age: 15

Birthday: 31 July 1999; Berlin, Karlsland

Height: 158cm

Hair: Neck-length, wavy, blonde, tips dyed lime-green; parted on the right

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Violet

Familiar: Karlsland Shepherd (German Sheperd)

Ability: **Magic Antennae** (three prongs appear in the fashion of a tiara); allows her to detect objects from far off and interact with radio waves. She can detect Neuroi before the Neuroi can see her [similar to Sanya and basically all the Night Witches].

Bio: She grew up in the ghetto portion of Berlin in a very liberal family. Her parents and older sister believed that the Neuroi actually came in peace and that humanity attacked first, being the cause of all these conflicts and wars. They believed that the true villains are the world's militaries and governments, who are using these wars and conflicts as a huge war-profiteering scam. They carried themselves as such, having a great disrespect and disregard to authority. They even tried to hide Mariela's powers from the government to prevent her from being drafted. Unlike them and the rest of her neighborhood, Mariela herself didn't buy into all that malarkey, being drawn towards the military services thanks to her huge sense of adventure and wanderlust. So when she announced her intention to join the Luftwaffe, her family disowned her and she was driven out of the neighborhood. After she left with only a backpack of belongings, she went straight to a recruitment office and enlisted. Unfortunately, her family's disregard for authority has rubbed off on her, and she is a huge rebel who is not above breaking rules and regulations. She only joined with intention of fighting Neuroi and seeing the world, anyway. She despises everything her family stands for, but deep down within, she misses them sorely and wants to reconnect or at least change their point of view. She can sing and play the drums, and she is never seen without a pair of drumsticks on her person.

"Home is made for coming from, for dreams of going to. Which with any luck will never come true."

"Rules, schmules! SMASH THE SYSTEM! Did I say that out loud?"

"Disowned for thinking differently. The hell's up with that?"

* * *

Name: Mackenzie "Kenzie" Pelletier

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Navy; Electronic Attack Squadron 137 (VAQ-137)

Callsign: Clover 4

Tactical Designator: Lobsterclaw

Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade

Striker: EA-18G Growler [EW/Time-sensitive Strike Missions]

Weapons/Equipment: M16A4 – Assault Rifle; M4A1 – Carbine; H&K MP5N – SMG; Glock 19 – Sidearm

AIM-120 AMRAAM

AGM-88 HARM; AGM-154 JSOW

AN/ALQ-218 – TJS receiver (mounted on wingtips); AN/ALQ-99 – TJS pod (High Band Jammer Pods on mid-board pylons, Low Band Jammer Pod on centerline hardpoint)

AN/ASQ-228 - ATFLIR

Age: 15

Birthday: 6 June 2000; Camden, Maine

Height: 158cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, curly, brown; parted on the left

Skin Tone: White/Fair; light freckling

Eyes: Hazel

Familiar: Whitetail Deer

Ability: **Elemental Manipulation** ; allows her to control the ambient temperature, heating or cooling it at will. This lets her shoot streams of fire or ice from her hands and fingers. It consumes less magic power than Magic Beams, but is less powerful. She has a tendency to loose elemental outbursts when she sneezes, is sick, or when her allergies are aggravated.

Bio: As the descendant of a long line of lobster fishers, she was initially expected to continue the family tradition and work aboard the family trawler. But when her powers manifested at the age of 6, she was encouraged towards military service as a witch, enlisting at the early age of 9. She promised her parents and five sisters that she would stay safe and alive through to retirement so that she can take up the reins and captain the trawler. For this reason, she became an electronic warfare witch to try to avoid dangerous direct combat. The last to come out of a set of sextuplets, she's a very family-oriented person who's caring and easy to approach.

She's a really good cook with a specialty in lobster dishes, and she was taught all of her family's lobster recipes; she just hasn't been told what the "secret ingredient" is. She's also good at cooking other seafood recipes, and is trying to expand her cooking horizons beyond seafood. She often uses Katajainen as a taste-tester for new recipes. A proud "Mainah" through and through, she's got a strong Maine accent and loves to snowboard. She also loves LL Bean products, and wears a jacket and a pair of boots from them whenever she's off-duty. She can sing and play trombone, trumpet, and French horn (Gallian horn?).

"Ayuh! Roger that!"

"If you think my lobster's good, you should try my dad's. He actually knows the secret ingredient….."

* * *

Name: Maia "Curly" Daigneau

Nationality: Gallian Republic (Republique Galliaise)

Affiliation: Aéronavale; 4 Flotille (4F)

Callsign: Lion 1

Tactical Designator: Mercury

Rank: Captaine de Vaisseau (Captain) [Commanding Officer]

Striker: E-2C Hawkeye [AEW&C]

Weapons/Equipment: FAMAS – Assault Rifle; HK UMP – SMG; Glock 17 – Sidearm

Age: 18

Birthday: 30 June 1997; Bordeaux, Gallia [Shares her birthday with Cdr. Bishop]

Height: 165cm

Hair: Mid-back, curly, dirty blonde

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Sky Blue

Familiar: Gallian Mastiff (French Mastiff)

Ability: **Magic Antennae** (Antennae in same fashion as Sanya's); allows her to detect objects from far off and interact with radio waves. She can detect Neuroi before the Neuroi can see her [similar to Sanya and basically all the Night Witches].

Bio: Her interest in the military began young, and she enlisted as a witch at the age of 10. She's actually a recent graduate from the Gallian Navy's officer training school, so the 815th JAW is her first command; she often looks to Kleinheyer her XO for advice, guidance, and support. Growing up in Bordeaux, her family has a well-established history in computer science and technology, and her younger sister is a witch in the Research & Development department of the military. She herself is a big tech-wizard and is also well-read in the sciences; when she found out about Makoa and her skills in computer programming, she arranged to have her be part of the 815th. She uses her ability to augment her E-2C's far-reaching radar dish, on which she painted a hypnotizing swirl pattern. This ability-radar combination rivals that of the E-3s, E-767s, and A-50s that fly the AWACS network. She acts motherly towards her subordinates and is generally good-natured, open-hearted, slow to anger, and level-headed. Everyone in the Wing loves, respects, and supports her. Her role model is Minna-Dietlinde Wilke. She can also sing and play violin.

"Multiple bogeys appearing on radar. There's quite a few this time. Let's move to intercept, girls!"

* * *

Name: Stefanie Kleinheyer

Nationality: Federal Republic of Karlsland

Affiliation: Luftwaffe; Taktisches Luftwaffengeschwader 31 "Boelcke" (Tactical Air Force Wing 31; TaktLwG 31 "B")

Callsign: Lion 2

Tactical Designator: Canus

Rank: Oberstleutnant (Lt. Col.) [Executive Officer]

Striker: EF-2000S Typhoon [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver Cannon; Panzerfaust 3 – RPG; M2 Browning – Machine Gun; H&K MP7A1 – SMG

AIM-132 ASRAAM; IRIS-T – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

KEPD 350 – LRASM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO – Precision-Guided Munitions; JDAM

LITENING III – laser targeting pod

Age: 18

Birthday: 22 July 1996 [Shares birthday with Boudraux]

Height: 165cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, wavy, brown; Parted on the left, two tails tied by black ribbons

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Indigo

Familiar: White Wolf

Ability: **3D Space Understanding** ; allows her to perceive and discern all units in every direction, sorting out numbers, position, types, and whether or not they're friendly. Can work like a transponder, guiding witches back home from sorties [similar to Minna].

Bio: Going from the CO of her last unit to the XO of the Wing was a little hard on her at first, but she has come to respect her position and her CO. Since she's had experience leading a unit, she's more than happy to provide bits of advice and encouragement to Maia. Gertrud Barkhorn is a huge role model to her, as Barkhorn was a former leader of her home unit. It is thanks to her that she likes to carry heavy loadouts during sorties. She's one of the few witches in the Wing to carry a rocket launcher as a handheld weapon. She can sing and play piano, flute, piccolo, and violin. She's often tasked with protecting Daigneau in flight.

"Maia, you worry about directing the girls, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Name: Luciana "Lucy" Guerrera

Nationality: Kingdom of Hispania (Reino de Hispania)

Affiliation: HAF 113 Escuadrón (113 Esc.)

Callsign: Lion 3

Tactical Designator: Windmill

Rank: Teniente Coronel (Lt. Colonel) [Senior Operations Chief (in charge of combat ops)]

Striker: C.16 Typhoon (EF-2000) [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver Cannon; Rheinmetall MG3 – Machine Gun; H&K G36KE – Assault Rifle; H&K USP – Sidearm

AIM-132 ASRAAM; IRIS-T – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

KEPD 350 – LRASM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO – Precision-Guided Munitions; JDAM

LITENING III – laser targeting pod

Age: 18

Birthday: 4 March 1997

Height: 166cm

Hair: Upper-back, straight, brown; bangs

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Tannish-yellow

Familiar: Spanish Imperial Eagle

Ability: **3D Space Understanding** ; allows her to perceive and discern all units in every direction, sorting out numbers, position, types, and whether or not they're friendly. Can work like a transponder, guiding witches back home from sorties [similar to Minna].

Bio: She possesses the same striking beauty as her sister Bella, just with a softer smile and a bigger chest. While sister's smile is bright like a sunray, hers is more peaceful-looking, like a look of relaxed contentment. She's also more mature, as an elder sister should be. Because of her more serious and soft-spoken demeanor, she's a little harder to approach than her sister, getting more "secret admirer" letters than open confessions of love. She's a virtuoso guitarist and singer, which inspired her sister to become the same. They also like to play soccer together with Capt. Moreau and Lt. Banderas from Espada Team. Their fans and followers like to stack up their attributes against each other to try and see who the better sister is, but in actuality, the two are very close with one another, and they never seriously compete with each other. They like to call themselves "Lucibella" when they're together. Her job in the Wing is to head up combat operations whenever Daigneau or Kleinheyer aren't flying with them.

"Come on girls, focus on the mission."

"Bella! Language!"

* * *

Name: Jasmine Wrightman

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Air Force; 16th Weapons Squadron

Callsign: Lion 4

Tactical Designator: Goldeneye

Rank: Major [Operations Chief (in charge of training ops)]

Striker: F-16C Block 52 Fighting Falcon [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; M202 FLASH – 4-shot Incendiary rocket launcher (developed from Sanya's Fliegerhammer); XM25 Counter Defilade Target Engagement (CDTE) System – Semiautomatic air burst grenade launcher; Mk 18 Mod 0 Close Quarters Battle Receiver (CQBR) – Carbine; Glock 19 – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-7 Sparrow; AIM-120 AMRAAM

LAU-61 – Hydra 70mm 19-shot rocket pod; LAU-5003 CRV7 70mm 19-shot rocket pod; LAU-10 – Zuni 127mm 4-shot rocket pod

AGM-65 Maverick; AGM-88 HARM; AGM-158 Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile (JASSM); AGM-84 Harpoon; AGM-119 Penguin

CBU-87 Combined Effects Munition – Cluster bomb; CBU-97 Sensor Fused Weapon – Cluster bomb; Mark 82, 83, 84 – GP bombs; GBU-39 – Small Diameter Bomb; Paveway series Laser-guided bombs; JDAM; AGM-154 JSOW; WCMD

AN/ALQ-131 & AN/ALQ-184 – ECM Pods

LANTIRN, Sniper XR, LITENING – Targeting Pods

Age: 16

Birthday: 14 March 1999; New York City, New York

Height: 160cm

Hair: Waist-length, wavy, very dark brown; Slightly messy

Skin Tone: Dark brown; Red bandana tied around neck

Eyes: Blue

Familiar: Bobcat

Ability: **Tonnerre** ; basically, she can shoot lightning [similar to Perrine]. She never cares to fix her hair whenever she uses it, so it remains messy.

Bio: She's the youngest of three children to Annie Wrightman, a veteran of the Gulf Neuroi War. Since she was assigned to a weapons training squadron, she's never gotten to see any real combat. However, she's gotten some of the highest marks for marksmanship and ordnance deployment, so she handles weapons training to help the others in the Wing sharpen these skills. She was also placed in charge of heading up all of the training operations. Capt. Daigneau is thankful for this, as she believes that the overall quality of the Wing will improve with her guidance and wit.

Even though she grew up in the city, she's a big outdoorsy type and loves to hike and walk through natural environments. Living in the city has given her a tough, witty, and street-smart attitude, but she's also amiable and easy to get along with. Just don't ask her to rap or talk to her about New Jersey, though, 'cause would be detrimental to your health. She's into blues and jazz, a quality she shares with Boudreaux of Big Bear. She can sing and play drums, likes dancing, and also took up piano. Best friends with a Romagnan-Liberian family who owns a pizza joint down her street. They treat her and her family as family, and they insist she call them "Aunty", "Uncle", and "Cousins".

"Nothin' beats my muddah's cookin' or Aunty and Uncle's New York Style!"

* * *

Class: Assault-Class Witchtype

Species: Neuroi

Affiliation: Hive-12557 Research Unit

Designation: X-626

Callsign: Lion 5 (unofficially)

Nickname: Lilo

Rank: N/A

Striker: N/A; Legs convert to flight units

Weapons/Equipment: Shoulder-mounted laser projectors; Gatling-style laser cannons in arms (when deployed, a ring of barrels fold out of wrists and begin rotating)

Forcefield projector pods mounted on wingtips

Age: N/A

Birthday: N/A

Height: 160cm

Hair: N/A; it looks like it has straight neck-length hair, but it's not really hair; A pair of teal outcroppings resembling animal ears

Skin Tone: Predominantly black; Teal lights in various places; Core glows red through center (in the style of Iron Man?) [Based off of BookmarkAHead's Witchtype OC on DA]

Eyes: Red visual processors

Familiar: N/A

Abilities: Neuroi regeneration; Enhanced research sensors

Bio: When the Invasion Fleets – what humans regarded as "Super Hives" – began descending upon Earth back in the human years of 1944-45, it was activated to observe and record the planet's military might so that the Neuroi may learn of their weaknesses and develop tactics to exploit these. It took particular interest in the flyers humanity calls "Witches", and it recorded many in action and off duty, eventually emulating their figure.

It was soon assigned to the experimentation branch of the Research Unit, operating and brainwashing many captured witches; the process was extremely excruciating on the subjects. During one such operation, the subject reached out and touched it, using mental manipulation magic to try and prevent her demise. At that instant, it experienced something few Neuroi experienced before: emotions. It felt her fear, despair, hatred, anger, everything. It hit it so hard and so suddenly that it could not continue the procedure. After this, it gained a personality and wished for no more atrocities to be done to the humans, but no other Neuroi shared its views.

Viewed as defective, it was slated for "forceful deactivation", but it escaped and fled from its hive. It was subsequently tracked down and attacked by other Neuroi. Since it looked and fought like witch – the forcefield projectors gave it the appearance of casting shields – other witches flew to its assistance. They were very surprised when they saw what the Neuroi were attacking. Offering its extensive knowledge of all things Neuroi, it requested to fly back with its witch rescuers/captors to their home base. Upon learning of the existence of Neuroi infections, it has since begun work on finding ways to cure them, and it also has become an unofficial member of Lion Team.

Though it knows and understands Britannian, its voice sounds robotic and cute [like Portal turrets or Curiosity Core]. The personality it gained is similar to the witch that touched it: curious, semi-compassionate, and mischievous. It enjoys listening to what humans call "EDM", and it "sing".

* * *

 _So, there you have it. The 815th JAW "Musician Witches". 32 witches and a Neuroi defector. Something I must point out: the witches cannot carry_ **everything** _listed in the Weapons/Equipment sections, their loadout depends on the type of mission and what they prefer to carry. Also, Zhu_ _Lijuan's family name and Neuroi defector credit goes to BookmarkAHead. That guy's awesome. You should go check him out if you already haven't._

 ** _Update:_** _ **New member added. If you're wondering why there's a fifth Firebird member. Just couldn't let go of the Gripen. I always feel like the Typhoon, Gripen, and Rafale form the greatest aircraft trio ever. So I thought, "What the heck? Let's throw in a Gripen witch." She's a descendant of an OC from Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman.**_

 _Ok. I'm done._


	2. 413th Joint Tactical Fighter Squadron

_Ello, people! I have for all of you another squadron! There were just so many awesome jets I wanted to use, but the 815th JAW was already humongous. Plus, I've been given a lot of OCs, so I wanted to add them into the story somehow. Then, I also needed more descendants to send back in time to meet their great-grandparents. So, with these thoughts in mind, I compiled this roster. Hope you like it._

* * *

 **413** **th** **Joint Tactical Fighter Squadron Roster (413 JTFS)**

" **The Wardog Witches"**

General Info: Compiling some of the world's most skilled witches, the 413th includes witches from most of NATO's member nations along with contributions from the Far East. The squadron's main role is covert operations, practically a Special Forces team of witches. Most of the members specialize in air-to-air combat, but there are also some who are well-rounded multirole witches, and their combat capabilities are augmented by no less than three AEW&C and ESM witches. Like the 815th JAW, a good number of witches in the squadron are descendants of famous witches from the Second Neuroi War. The squadron is arranged into Flights with an established leader to help the CO connect with her subordinates more easily. They are assigned by specialization. Flights include:

Wolf Flight: Quick-response Neuroi hunters. Includes squadron CO and XO as well as the fastest person alive.

Scarface Flight: Stealth and fast interception element.

Bone Arrow Flight: Strike missions are their specialty.

Gryphus Flight: The squadron's ESM/AEW&C element.

Garuda Flight: Reserved for only the most clandestine of operations.

When flying with witches from different Flights, the witches' callsigns change to "Wardog" and are numbered by rank.

Name: Anna Dietlinde "Furstin" Litvyak von Wilcke

Nationality: Federal Republic of Karlsland

Affiliation: Bundeswehr Luftwaffe; Taktische Luftwaffengruppe "Richthofen"

Callsign: Wolf 1

Tactical Designator: Uberfraun

Rank: Oberst (Colonel) [CO]

Striker: EF-2000 Typhoon [Multirole]

Weapons: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver cannon; Silenced G36 – Assault rifle; Silenced UMP.45 – SMG; Desert Eagle chambered in 44 Magnum – Sidearm; KM2000 – Survival knife

AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRIS-T – SRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

Storm Shadow/Scalp EG – LRASM; Brimstone Missile – AGM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO – Precision-Guided Munition; Enchanced Paveway – Laser-guided bombs

Damocles – Targeting pod

ECM pods; Chaff pods

Age: 18

Birth Date: 23 March 1997; Schoppenstedt, Karlsland

Height: 170cm

Familiar: Grey Wolf

Hair: Neck length, straight, red; Wears a peaked officer cap

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: blue right eye and red left eye

Ability: **Deflecting Shield** ; allows her to deflect an incoming Neuroi beam in any direction she chooses. **Kampf Scannen(combat scanning)** ; an improved version of Minna's ability where she can also slow down time

Backstory: She and her sister are the great-granddaughters of both Sanya and Minna. Separated from her sister when their parents divorced, she was taken by her mother to Vienna to learn piano. Her power manifested when she was ten years old; she was walking home from school when a bus almost hit her and suddenly time slowed down around her, allowing her to survive. She joined the Luftwaffe at the age of 13 and finally reunited with her sister on her sixteenth birthday. She earned the Bundeswehr Cross of Honour for Valour for defending Wittmund from a Neuroi attack single-handedly.

Personality: She is reserved and quiet. She knows the feelings of her subordinates. She doesn't really talk unless it's necessary, but when she has things to say she puts a lot of thought in them, so that they are often very significant and important. She knows the feelings of her subordinates. She also cares a lot for her friends and subordinates.

*Firing at a Neuroi* "Aufwiedersehen, dummkopf!"

*Neuroi destroyed* "Another one down, a thousand more to hunt."

"I've said a lot of goodbyes, but this one of the few 'Welcome Back's that I've said."

Name: Yekaterina "Katya" Viernya Litvyak von Wilcke

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Aerospace Forces; 4th Aerospace Defense Brigade

Callsign: Wolf 2

Tactical Designator: Berkut

Rank: Podpolkovnik (Lieutenant Colonel) [XO]

Striker: Su-47; golden eagle painted on its wings

Weapons: GSh-6-23 – 23mm Gatling cannon; Silenced AK-12 with holographic sight – Assault Rifle; VKS – Silenced Bullpup sniper rifle; MP-443 Grach (2x) – Sidearms; NR-2 – Survival knife

B-13 rocket pods; R-73 SRAAM; R-77 MRAAM

Kh-59 Ovod – ASM; Kh-29 – ASM; Kh-31 – MRASM

Age: 17

Birth Date: 1 August 1998; Krasnyi Luch, Orussia

Height: 165cm

Familiar: Golden Eagle

Hair: Neck length, straight, white with red tips; wears a hairclip with a white rose emblem

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Purple

Ability: **Deflecting Shield** ; the same as her sister; able to deflect any incoming Neuroi beam in a chosen direction. **Enhanced Eyesight** ; allows her to be able to see during night time also detects heat signature.

Backstory: She and her sister are the great-granddaughters of both Sanya and Minna. She was born during a family vacation, but was separated from her sister when her parents divorced. She carries around a violin that was a goodbye gift from her mother, and she was taken by her father to Moscow. Dad always took her to go hiking in the Ural Mountains where she had a lot of survival trainin. She was one of the military members to help a private research team investigate the Dyatlov Pass Incident, and was the last military member to leave the area. She joined the military when she was 14 as a prototype test pilot for the Su-47, growing attached to it. She always follows her big sister around, and for some reason can never get drunk.

Personality: Normally she is quiet and friendly, but when the need arises she can be threatening. You don't want to be near her when she's angry, unless you're Anna, of course. Also, she will try her best to complete task that is given to her.

"What did you say?" *Eyes suddenly change color into red and she pulls out a pair of MP-443* "You will regret that!"

*Deflect an incoming beam* "One red hot miasma beam presented by the Motherland coming right up!"

"When your sad nothing will cheer you up like vodka" *Pulls out two bottles of vodka*

Name: Carly "Comet" E Yeager

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: USAF; 412th Test Wing

Callsign: Wolf 3

Tactical Designator: Phoenix

Rank: Major

Striker: FR-71 Habu [modified SR-71 Blackbird to become a high-speed fighter; purely fictional]

Weapons: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; Silenced M4A1 – Carbine; SRAW – Rocket launcher; Silenced Glock 17 – Sidearm; KA-BAR – knife

IRIS-T – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-7 Sparrow

AN/ASQ-228 ATFLIR

Age: 17

Birth Date: 14 October 1998; Lancaster, California

Height: 165cm

Familiar: Black Rabbit

Hair: Shoulder-length, straight, orange

Sking Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Alluring Blue

Ability: **Speed Boost** ; allows her to perform a task rapidly when she focuses. She can perform insurmountable feats of speed when flying and using this ability [similar to Shirley].

Backstory: She was born near a military base, and when she was a child, she always tried to follow the steps of her great-grandmother. Before joining the military, she spent her daily life fixing and modifying motorcycles and cars, joining at the age of twelve and getting stationed in Edwards AFB with the 412th Test Wing near her home town. It was here that she became one of the most successful striker test pilots in the world, and her most recent achievement is assisting in the designing the Boeing X-51 that broke Mach five in 2010. She likes to modify her Striker and is often given full access to any Striker parts needed by the air force. Her fastest speed in her newest Striker is Mach 4. She was also awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross with Silver Oak Leaf Clusters for her achievements in combat and Striker testing.

Her FR-71 Habu Striker Unit is the product of Lockheed Skunk Works' modifications on the Strikers of Lt. Col. Johnson of the 815th JAW. Expanding on her concept, they designed a new high-speed combat Striker Unit with a primary role in air-to-air combat, finally coming out with the Habu.

She's also well-renowned amongst her friends and squadron mates for her "assets." Many are often reminded of her great-grandma Shirley. Lucchini is really torn between her and Dee Dee when regarding their "sizes." She can play banjo and guitar.

Personality: She's your cheerful typical airhead, and she's always trying to modify her Striker to get more speed out of them.

"Mach three is only the beginning" *activate speed boost* "Now…now this is the real deal!"

"There's no broken striker that I can't fix!"

Name: Evelyn "Evy" Barkhorn

Nationality: Federal Republic of Karlsland

Affiliation: Bundeswehr Luftwaffe; Taktische Luftwaffengruppe "Richthofen"

Callsign: Wolf 4

Tactical Designator: Valkyrie

Rank: Hauptmann (Captain)

Striker: EF-2000 Typhoon

Weapons: GAU-22/A – 25mm Gatling cannon; Silenced HK-417 with ACOG – Battle Rifle; Panzerfaust 3 (2x) – RPG; MP5SD – Suppressed SMG; Silenced USP.45 – Sidearm; KM2000 – Survival Knife

AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRIS-T – SRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

Storm Shadow/Scalp EG – ASM; Brimstone Missile – AGM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO – Precision-Guided Munitions; Enhanced Paveway – Laser-guided bombs

Damocles (targeting pod)

Age: 17

Birth Date: 8 January 1998; Frechen, Karlsland

Height: 167cm

Familiar: Karlsland Shepherd (German Shepherd)

Hair: Neck-length, straight, brown; Bobbed haircut, wears an officer peaked cap

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Brown

Ability: **Gravitational manipulation** ; Allow her to make anything heavier or lighter, and she also can increase the mass of her bullet effectively increasing the damage. Similar to telekinesis.

Backstory: She was born within a family full of military officers, so she was always taught discipline by her family. During her childhood, she had a Karlsland Shepherd named Gerhard; she and Gerhard always played together, and they both liked to play catch in the field. Gerhard would always accompany her where ever she goes. One time when she was going home from school, she was nearly hit by a truck, but Gerhard sacrificed himself to save her. The loss of her best friend traumatized her, but four years later, when she was ten, she had a dream about Gerhard playing with her; the following morning when she woke up, she had grown a pair of Karlsland Shepherd ears on her head as well as a tail, and items in her room began to float.

Two years later, at 12, she joined the Luftwaffe, where she met and became friends with Anna. They both are in charge of training the newbie witches into aces, and she was always the stuck up type to every new person she met, but when she got close with them she could really become very friendly. Even though she is a witch, she really sucks at driving, just like her great-grandmother. During an officer meeting, she met Frederica, and she instantly became friends with her, even though she would always get mad at her for not following rules; they both constantly message each other tips on how to perform better in the air. She's a really great drummer, and like Mariela Knueppel of the 815th, she carries a pair of drumsticks with her everywhere she goes.

Personality: She has a tendency to be too hard on herself as well as on others. Also, she always complains when someone is late and just loves rules and regulations. She's the kind of person who never lets her guard. She's very close to Anna both as a friend and as a subordinate.

"With self-discipline most anything is possible."

"A soldier without discipline is like a soldier without a weapon."

Name: Frederica "Teufel" Hartmann ("White Devil of Karlsland")

Nationality: Federal Republic of Karlsland

Affiliation: Bundeswehr Luftwaffe; Taktisches Luftwaffengeschwader 73 "Steinhoff"

Callsign: Wolf 5

Tactical Designator: Weisse Teufel (White Devil)

Rank: Stabshauptmann (Senior Captain)

Striker: EF-2000 Typhoon; painted white with a black tulip decal on it

Weapons: M134 Minigun; Kal-Tech RFB – Battle Rifle; H&K MG4 – LMG; Silenced HK416 – Carbine; Silenced Glock 17 – Sidearm; KM2000 – Survival Knife

AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRIS-T – SRAAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

Storm Shadow/Scalp EG – ASM; Brimstone Missile – AGM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO - Precision-Guided Munitions; Enhanced Paveway – Laser-Guided Bomb

Damocles (targeting pod)

ECM pods; Chaff pods

Age: 16

Birth Date: 20 Septemeber 1999; Weil im Schönbuch, Karlsland

Height: 164 cm

Familiar: Jagdterrier

Hair: Neck-length, straight, light blond almost white hair; wears a peaked officer cap

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Alluring Blue

Ability: **Wirbelsturm** ; basically an upgraded version of Erica's ability, instead of just wind it also has lightning. **Strum Kugel** ; she puts her wirbelstrum ability into her bullets and missiles, effectively increasing their damage.

Backstory: She was born in a peaceful town where her parents taught her many things about nature. When she was nine years old her father liked to take her flying in a plane, and she learned how to preform many aerial maneuvers with him. When her magic manifested, she joined the military to protect her home town, and she received special training and got promoted to senior captain, one of the rarest military ranks. She was transferred through an exchange program into Orussia before joining with the "Steinhoff", and it was here that she earned the nickname "White Devil" because of her skill, Striker color, and hair color.

Her mom, Franziska Hartmann, is a veteran of the Gulf Neuroi War, and she led the team that designed the Messerscharf Me-S003 "Zauberer", a revolutionary Striker Unit based off of the Warlock Project from 1944. Mom doesn't like to talk about it much, though, possibly because of the negative effects it seemed to have on Greita, her sister and Frederica's aunt. She can play the violin and flute.

Personality: While extremely efficient and strategic in battle, she is the sort of person who is only serious when the situation calls for it. However, while seemingly lighthearted, she actually cares a lot about safety and well-being of her teammates and friends. But she respects rules more than her great-grandmother, and she is also close to Evelyn. She's also really fond of sleeping.

"oaahm need to…stay…..awake" *Head falls onto the table and she starts snoring*

*Neuroi alarm* "Neuroi…." *grabs her equipment* "Let me at them!"

Name: Miyafuji Ayumi

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: FMSDF Air Fighter Squadron 31

Callsign: Scarface 1

Tactical Designator: Shinden

Rank: Ittō Kaisa (Captain 1st Rank)

Striker: ATD-0 Shinshin (ATD-X Shinshin) [Stealth multirole]; Painted in similar manner to an F-2A Viper Zero (light blue with large dark blue blotches on the wings and back), with black on the leading edges and lightning bolts on the vertical stabilizers.

Weapons/Equipment: GAU-22/A – 25mm Gatling cannon; M24 Sniper Rifle; Howa Type-89 – Assault Rifle; Minebea 9mm Pistol – Sidearm; Katana – Standard issue to officers

AAM-3 – SRAAM; AAM-5 – SRAAM; AAM-4 – MRAAM

ASM-1; ASM-2; XASM-3

JDAM

Age: 20

Birthday: 1 January 1995; Yokohama, Fuso

Height: 160cm

Hair: Upper-back-length, straight, brown; Ponytail high on the head [in the style of Hattori Shizuka]; Baseball-type unit-identification cap, or an officer's peaked cap

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Brown; Wears a pair of round thin-frame glasses

Familiar: Tanuki

Ability: **Kaminari** ; basically, she can shoot lightning [similar to Perrine's "Tonnerre"]. She likes to conduct lightning through her sword for devastating melee attacks. [Yep, Yoshika's and Perrine's descendants switched their abilities]

Bio: A few weeks after her birthday, the FMSDF high brass had her examined; they were surprised when she opted for continued service as a witch instead of transfer to conventional aviation or retire altogether. She's a descendant of Yoshika and Shizuka, and she was able to maintain her magic abilities into adulthood, being a member of the Miyafuji family; she decided to keep the Miyafuji family name, partially because of this fact. As the oldest member of the squadron, the others not only respect her as a fellow squadron mate but also as an adult. Even Anna and Katya, the CO and XO, acknowledge her age, trying not to give orders to her or boss her around; however, she maintains that they have the right to since they are her superior officers.

When she was born, she was expected to be like her ancestors, gaining healing abilities and pursuing a career in medicine. However, when her magic manifested and she gained the ability to shoot lightning instead, her family had no idea what to make of her. She also gained an interest in Mechanical Engineering, further baffling her parents; normally men pursued interests in Mechanical Engineering. For a long while, she was viewed as something of an "ugly duckling", an "oddball", someone who doesn't quite fit in. But she remained optimistic, deciding instead to put her ability to good use as a witch in the FMSDF. Remembering that the Miyafuji and Hattori families have military members, they welcomed her decision and accepted her differences. She is an extremely skilled airwoman, and was one of the few who were selected to field-test the Shinshin. She's grown attached to it, especially liking its 3-D thrust vectoring capability.

She currently takes online university classes, working towards a Master's Degree in Mechanical Engineering. She hopes to pursue a career in the FMSDF, staying in until she hits the retirement age for conventional soldiers. Once she retires, she plans to get a job in Striker Unit research and development, just like her great-great-grandfather, Dr. Miyafuji. She's actually due for a promotion to Junior Admiral in about a month.

Because she is a young woman of 20, she has a nice shapely figure; she may not be as well-endowed as Yeager or O'Hare, but she's definitely not flat-chested either. She's a beautiful lady who can turn heads as she walks past, especially if she's in her dress uniform. She has a characteristic singing voice with a wide range, and she is also the squadron's best clarinet player. She's also a skilled pianist, and her playing inspired Sakomizu Kaminari of the 815th to take up piano, too. They share similar interests in music, though she's drawn more towards videogame OSTs. She's the only person in the squadron who's married, and she also has a daughter. She carries a picture of her family in her left breast pocket, right over her heart.

Personality: Living in the family clinic, she has rudimentary first aid skills, and she can patch up an injury and keep a victim stable until dedicated healers or medics can arrive. She's generally good-natured, caring, and never afraid to try new things, while maintaining the mature and professional behavior expected of an adult. Because of this, younger superiors and subordinates alike look up to her. When in combat or on CAP duty, she becomes more serious. She's also a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. She has an interesting mother-daughter-type friendship with her wingman, Elizaveta, and the latter is often seen riding atop her shoulders. She also used to have a breast-fetish like her great-grandma, but she grew out of it; however, she often does find herself staring at the chests of females she passes, quietly and privately assessing their sizes.

"Please, Col. von Wilke, you don't have to treat me this way. You're the superior officer, so you get to boss me around. Isn't that how it works? 'Sides, you're taller than me anyway."

"Let's do this! Shinden, engaging!"

*hiccup* "Wasshoi! HA HA HA!" *hiccup*

"Need a lift, Eliza?"

Name: Elizaveta "Eliza" Victor Voychek

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Aerospace Forces; 530th Fighter Aviation Regiment

Callsign: Scarface 2

Tactical Designator: Foxhound

Rank: Stárshiy leytenánt (Senior Lieutenant)

Striker: MiG-31 [Interceptor]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-6-23 – 23mm Gatling cannon; RPG-16 – RPG; Dragunov SVD (Wooden handguard and buttstock) – Sniper rifle; AK-105 – Carbine; MP-443 Grach – Sidearm

R-40 – LRAAM; R-33 – LRAAM; R-37 – LRAAM; R-77-1 – MRAAM; R-73 – SRAAM; R-60 – SRAAM

Kh-31P – ARM; Kh-58 – ARM

Age: 17

Birthday: 12 August 1997; Provideniya, Orussia

Height: 120cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, blonde; Bobbed haircut, wears an ushanka with Orussian Air Force emblem on it.

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Sky Blue

Familiar: Amur Leopard

Ability: **Thermal Manipulation** ; allows her to have control over the temperature surrounding her body. In battle, she likes to freeze or melt through Neuroi armor with her touch. **Super Strength** ; allows her to perform unimaginable feats of strength far beyond even that of basic magic strengthening. She can carry heavier armament loadouts into battle using this ability [Similar to Getrud Barkhorn].

Bio: Her family owns and runs a medium-sized fishing boat, and it basically was a home for them all. Before she joined the military, she helped haul nets, swab decks, spot fishing gear, and other things pertaining to the upkeep of the boat. She's the only girl out of a set of quintuplets, and her oldest brothers are triplets, making for eight children total. While this may serve well for manning a family-owned-and-run boat, it doesn't work so hot when it comes to respect of personal space and property; she had to share a room with her older triplet brothers, and she had to get used to the constant smell and presence of boys around her.

Her brothers never thought much of her, as she was so much shorter than them and only half as strong, so they constantly made fun of her for these aspects. However, when her magic abilities manifested, she suddenly was able to do quadruple times the work as them as well as throw objects with uncanny accuracy. The boys stopped mocking her from that point on, knowing that if they ever did again, they would get a superheated punch to the gut and a freezing one to the behind.

She's a really good skier and snowboarder, and she spent a lot of her free time on the ski slope in her area. Her parents also taught her all of their family fish recipes in preparation for her to become a good wife; because of this, she's generally a good cook. When they're not busy arguing or mocking each other, she and her brothers often hang out together, sharing interests in both physical activities and music. They often hit the slopes, play games, and play music together; and her brothers have taken to giving her rides on their shoulders. She enjoys this pastime with Ayumi. She can sing and play flute, piccolo, and fiddle.

She joined the Air Force at the age of ten, was assigned to the 530th Fighter Aviation Regiment at eleven, and then on to the 413th JTFS at 16. It was a pretty emotional parting, and tears were shed from everyone.

Personality: She can often come off as arrogant and childlike, and she often feels the need to 'stand above' all others, friend or foe, subordinate or superior. Despite this, deep down within, she is a very caring, family-oriented, and respectful. These aspects of her character are a product of her living in such a large family. She also has a hard time holding emotions, often bursting into fits of rage or crying when things go wrong. When she gets to know someone well enough, though, she can be very friendly towards them. She holds a particularly deep respect for Ayumi, and they share a fascinating friendship.

"Don't underestimate _this_ little girl!"

*Touches Neuroi with superheated hand* "Well, they say I have been known to melt hearts."

*Touches Neuroi with supercooled hand* "The cold never bothered me, anyway." [Oh God, did I just go there…?]

Name: Valerie "Valentine" O'Hare

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Navy; Strike Fighter Squadron 101 (VFA-101)

Callsign: Scarface 3

Tactical Designator: Reaper

Rank: Lieutenant

Striker: F-35C Lightning II [Stealth Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: GAU-22/A – 25mm Gatling cannon; FGM-148 Javelin – Fire-and-forget anti-tank missile; SMAW – Rocket launcher; M107 SASR (Special Applications Scoped Rifle) – Anti-materiel rifle; AA-12 – Automatic 12-guage shotgun; M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarters Battle Pistol) – Sidearm; S&W Model 29 – Alternate sidearm

AIM-9X Sidewinder; AIM-120 AMRAAM

AGM-88 AARGM; AGM-158 JASSM; Joint Air-to-Ground Missile (JAGM)

Joint Strike Missile (JSM); Long Range Air-to-Surface Missile (LRASM)

Mark 82, 83, 84 – General purpose bombs; Mk.20 Rockeye II – Cluster bomb; WCMD; Paveway series – Laser-guided bombs; Small Diameter Bomb; JDAM; AGM-154 JSOW

Age: 16

Birthday: 4 July 1999; Kadena AFB, Okinawa

Height: 157cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, wavy, blonde;

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Light Blue

Familiar: Lynx

Ability: **Ballistic Trajectory Manipulation** ; allows her to have control over the trajectory of her bullets and missiles. Instead of limited control like Lynette's Ballistic Stabilization, she has virtually-complete control over her projectiles. **Shield Manipulation (aka: Advanced Shield Control)** ; allows her to have more control on the size, shape, number, and position of her shields, even forming forcefields around herself and/or her wingmen. She can also use her shields offensively, shaping them like saw blades and hacking away at Neuroi with it.

Bio: She comes from a long line of witches. Her great-grandmother was Katherine of the 507th JFW, and was active in the defense of Suomus; her grandmother was a Land Witch in the USMC; and her mother, Evelyn O'Hare, is a USMC veteran who was stationed in Okinawa and never left when she retired. Since she grew up in Okinawa with her mother, Valerie learned how to speak and understand Fusan quite well. She's actually never lived in her native state of Texas. She's only been to the states when she visited family, went to flight training, and when she was assigned to VFA-101 in NAS Oceana, Virginia.

She followed in her great-grandmother's footsteps and joined the US Navy when she turned eleven. However, unlike her great-grandma, she so far has had a very good track record of flight performance – she's never been in a crash, and rightfully so, considering that she's flying the Navy's newest Striker Units. She's the squadron's sharpshooter, displaying remarkable marksmanship skills; like her mother, she also employs shoulder-fired missiles and rockets to complement her Striker-mounted armaments.

It seems that a well-endowed body runs in the family, and she is no exception; she even rivals that of Yeager. When she retires, she plans to go back to Okinawa and work as a translator and a teacher. She can sing and play guitar, dobro, and harmonica. In a cultural exchange program, she also learned how to play the shamisen and koto.

Personality: She is very proud of her abilities and lineage, but she's never one to brag. While she's not as airheaded as her great-grandma, she can be slightly ignorant, especially when it comes to Liberian life and culture; she only knows what she's seen and experienced on the Liberian bases in Okinawa. In contrast, she is very adamant about the maintenance of certain Fusan cultural aspects; for example, she'll be bothered if someone walks into her home without taking off their shoes or when someone sticks their chopsticks in their food. Aside from that, she's a very optimistic, good-natured, and go-with-the-flow type of girl who loves to get along with people. She gains a serious and fiery attitude when going into combat.

"Look out, people! I'm gonna blow that SOB out of the sky!" *Fires*

"Hey, c'mon, guys. Leave your shoes by the front door."

"Hummmm…..burgers…like the one's at McDonald's?"

"Sure, yeah. I'm down for whatever."

Name: Veronika Ilya Pasternak

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Naval Aviation; 280th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment; Pacific Fleet Air Force

Callsign: Scarface 4

Tactical Designator: Nosferatu

Rank: Kapitan-leytenant (Captain Lieutenant)

Striker: Su-33 [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-301 – 30mm Autocannon; NSV – Heavy Machine Gun; AN-94 – Assault Rifle; MP-443 Grach – Sidearm

R-27 – MRAAM; R-73 – SRAAM

Kh-31A Krypton – ASM

Various Bombs and Rockets

ECM Pods

Age: 16

Birthday: 21 January 1999; Vladivostok, Orussia

Height: 159cm

Hair: Waist-length, straight, white; Dyed soft pink at the tips

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Teal/Sea Blue

Familiar: Mandarin Duck (Male)

Ability: **Orb Swarm** ; allows her to launch huge numbers of magic energy orbs in every direction, tracking any and all threats in her vicinity [Basically a mixture of several Touhou Project Spell Card attacks and the All-Directional Mulipurpose Missiles from Ace Combat 6]. **Optical Camouflage** ; allows her to turn nearly invisible to the naked eye, leaving only a shimmering ethereal silhouette. [Drew inspiration from AC6's Pasternak's fighting style in the Gracemaria mission]

Bio: She comes from a family with a lot of military history; her paternal lineage served as soldiers, sailors, and airmen of the Orussian military; and her maternal lineage all served as witches. Her father is a sailor, and her mother is a former-witch of the Orussian Navy who is now an instructor for new Navy witches. Her mom and dad met when they were both stationed aboard the Orussian carrier _Admiral Kuznetsov_. Soon after mom lost her magic, they married and got stationed at the Pacific Fleet headquarters in Vladivostok, and they have lived there since.

Heavily influenced by the her Navy parents, she followed her mother into the Navy as a witch, and was attached to the 280th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment, part of the Pacific Fleet Air Wing, before coming to the 413th JTFS. She saw action in the Neuroi War in the Middle East, and her combat record there was stellar and she became something of a poster-girl for the Orussian Naval Aviation.

She's a very good-looking young lady, and part of the reason that she is one of the Orussian Naval Aviation's poster-girls is thanks to her beautiful white-and-pink hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and shapely figure. When she is seen in public, she is often followed by an entourage of fans and media reporters all trying to meet her. She's well-known for her singing ability, and she also has an uncanny ability to make near-spot-in impersonations of other people. After Ayumi, she is the second best clarinet player and the best cellist in the squadron.

Personality: Growing up under military parentage, she is very disciplined and perseverant to the core, and she's never one to shirk from responsibility or run from a battle. Because of this, she maintains a staunch loyalty to her superiors like her CO Anna and her Flight Leader Ayumi. She's also very extroverted, easily forming relationships long-lasting relationships with others. She's also a huge history fangirl-geek, always reading about and admiring the witches of past wars with the Neuroi; however, she'll never admit to this.

"Yes, ma'am! You can count on me."

"Okay, guess who I am now….*Starts up an impersonation of some celebrity*"

Name: Huang "Hannah" Shuyi [Battlefield 4, much?]

Nationality: Republic of China

Affiliation: Republic of China Air Force (ROCAF); 45th Regiment, 15th Fighter Division

Callsign: Scarface 5

Tactical Designator: Tombstone

Rank: Kong Jun Shao Wei (Air Force 2nd Lt.)

Striker: F-CK-1 Ching-kuo [Air Superiority]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; QBU-88 – Sniper rifle; QBB-95 – LMG; Type 57 – Battle rifle; T91 – Carbine; QCW-05 – Suppressed SMG; QSZ-92 – Sidearm

Sky Sword I – SRAAM; Sky Sword II – MRAAM

Wan Chien – Guided cluster bomb

Age: 14

Birthday: 6 June 2001; Taipei, Republic of China

Height: 140cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, black; Bobbed cut

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Maki's Keelback

Ability: **Second Wind** ; allows her to tap into a reserve of magical energy, giving her the strength to fight for longer periods of time. **Illusion Decoy** ; allows her to cast a decoy that will cause the enemy to focus attacks on it instead of her. Decoy has limited autonomy – it can move around, but it can't fire back – and seven-eighths of any damage it absorbs will be reflected back to the inflictor while the remaining eighth will be given to her as magic energy. Both abilities allow her to remain on station or in battle for longer periods of time than most other witches.

Bio: She was born to a not-so-wealthy family and has lived in Taipei all her life, so she's never really gotten the chance to travel anywhere, much less go off Formosa Island. As such, she was always curious of the world outside the city limits and off the island. When her magic manifested at the age of six, she grew excited at the chance of becoming a witch in the ROCAF, finally getting the chance to travel around and see the world. She joined and trained on Formosa, so when she finally stepped foot on Huairen Air Base for her first assignment, she was utterly excited, even though she was still in her own country.

Her mother taught her how to sing pretty well, herself being an amazing singer; unprofessionally however, as she only sang when she worked or put her and her sisters to sleep. She and her friends once formed a dance group, and they used to compete on the streets with other groups. They only lost to two groups ever.

Personality: Those living on the island of Formosa have always been known to have a bit of an independent streak despite being under the Chinese Republican government, and she and her family are no exception. She once had a near-utter disregard for military rules and regulations. In contrast, she is always a curious and observant of her surroundings; she's also a pretty fast learner with photographic memory. Her independent streak is mellowing out, slowly being replaced with military discipline and responsibility; however, she still has a thing for bending the rules to see how far she can go without actually breaking them.

"Hoi! That's not within regs….Oh God, what the hell did I just say?"

"Hiss, hiss. Yeah, I'm a snake. Got a problem with that?"

Name: Kwon Sun-hwa (Commonly known as "Sun") [ _Lost_ was a great TV show]

Nationality: Republic of Gojoseon

Affiliation: Republic of Gojoseon Air Force (ROGAF); 203rd Fighter Squadron, 8th Fighter Wing

Callsign: Scarface 6

Tactical Designator: Michin

Rank: So-wi (Second Lieutenant)

Striker: F/A-50 Fighting Eagle [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: A-50 – 20mm Gatling cannon; K14 – Sniper rifle (winter colors); K12 – Machine gun; K11 – Assault rifle; K1A – Carbine; K7 – Suppressed SMG; K5 – Sidearm

Hydra 70 Rockets; Low-Cost Guided Imaging Rocket (LOGIR)

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-120 AMRAAM

AGM-65 Maverick

Mark 82, 83 – General Purpose bombs; CBU-97/105 Sensor Fuzed Weapon – Cluster bombs; SPICE (Smart, Precise Impact, Cost-Effective)-equipped bombs; JDAM; WCMD

Age: 15

Birthday: 7 June 2001; Jeju City, Gojoseon

Height: 148cm

Hair: Shoulder-length, straight, black with pink-dyed stripes; Pigtails

Skin Tone: Cream/Very slight tanning; Left arm is robotic limb, it isn't colored and maintains its metallic finish, arm's circuitry can be seen in between the shell plates.

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Siberian Weasel

Ability: **Gwang-gi** ; for every enemy she kills, magic energy is infused into her unguided projectiles, while her accuracy with these weapons decreases. The more she shoots down, the more potent her weapons get, and the less accurate they will be. She can reset this at any time by casting a shield. **Seuchyeo Nalda** ; every 5th shot that hits an enemy will ricochet to hit another. Her current cybernetic arm gives her ambidexterity and increased strength, allowing her to punch through most surfaces.

Bio: Her mother is a Labor and Delivery nurse who, at the time of Sun's birth, was pursuing her nursing degree. Her father is an electrical engineer in the Gojoseon Electric Power Corporation (GEPCO), and is employed in one of the four power plants on the island of Jejudo. While he initially expected to father a son to raise and send to college as another electrical engineer, he was just as happy when her mother gave birth to her; he was especially proud when her magic manifested at the age of 6, as she is the first witch to come out of his lineage. Nevertheless, he still taught her a lot about engineering, kindling inside her an interest in the field.

When she was 10, she was exploring around her father's shed, when she lost her balance and a piece of sheet metal severed off her left arm halfway up from the elbow. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, where the doctors successfully closed up the injury before she lost fatal amounts of blood. Her father also designed a cybernetic limb to replace her lost arm. Being an engineer in the national power corporation as well as the father of a witch, he's had access to a lot of some high-quality parts necessary to make the limb, and he's constantly making updated ones to accommodate Sun's growing body.

She can sing well enough, but she's pretty private about it and doesn't do it in public. She really likes to draw, and she is well-known throughout for her drawings of natural landscapes.

Personality: She's a bit of a tomboy with a little bit of cuteness mixed in. She's also pretty knowledgeable in engineering concepts that her dad teaches her; she hopes to follow in his footsteps and work for GEPCO as an electrical engineer after she retires and attends university. She always likes to start her day with a complex mathematical problem to get her brain working. Her tomboyish-ness really comes out when she's in combat, and she is also known to get a little maniacal when using her abilities.

*Firing at the Neuroi with her Gwang-gi ability* "God help you all if I actually HIT something!"

"When I hit you, you're gonna feel it!"

"That's right! Fear the cute little girl!"

*Casts shield to reset Gwang-gi ability* "Aaand, normalizing."

"EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHTER!"

"Son of a socket wrench."

"Numbers, numbers. Math, math, math…"

Name: Aleksandra Lavrinenko

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Aerospace Forces; 4th Aerospace Defense Brigade

Callsign: Bone Arrow 1

Tactical Designator: Luna

Rank: Kapitán (Captain)

Striker: Su-34 Fullback [Strike Fighter]

Weapons: GSH-30-1 – 30mm Autocannon; Kord – Machine gun; Saiga-12 – 12-Guage Semi-Automatic Shotgun; Ash-12.7 – Assault rifle, PP-2000 – SMG; GSh-18 – Sidearm

B-13 rocket pods

R-73 SRAAM; R-77 MRAAM

Kh-59 Ovod – ASM; Kh-29 – ASM; KH-31 – ASM; KH65SE – Air-launched Cruise missile

KAB-500KR Guided Bombs

Age: 15

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Birth Date: 8 August 1999; Kesova Gora, Orussia

Height: 165cm

Familiar: Snow Leopard

Hair: shoulder-length, straight, blonde hair; wears an officer visor cap

Eyes: Green

Ability: **Hail Storm** ; she freezes her enemies and then throws them around; she also can create sharp icicles to penetrate Neuroi armor.

Backstory: Her hometown is the village of Kesova Gora, 250 kilometers north from Moscow. She was raised by her factory working father. She lived a normal school life without knowing she was a witch, but it didn't take long for her witch powers to manifest themselves, after which she entered the aviation school. After graduation she got in the Chkalov School of Military Aeronautics. She is really good at baking cakes, bread or any wheat products. She likes to sing and some say she has the most beautiful voice in the 413th. She became really close with Katya when she transferred to the 4th aerospace Defense Brigade, and they treat each other like cousins; after Katya reunited with Anna she also became friend with her.

Personality: She is cheery, lively and diplomatic. Because of this, she gets along with witches from all countries immediately.

"Hello, nice to meet you; my name's Aleksandra. What's yours?"

"Ooh new witches! Where are they, comrades?"

Name: Jaqueline Boyington

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Affiliation: US Air Force; 391st Fighter Squadron, Twelfth Air Force

Callsign: Bone Arrow 2

Tactical Designator: Chief

Rank: Lieutenant

Striker: F-15E Strike Eagle [Strike Fighter]

Weapons: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; M249 SAW – LMG; Mark 14 EBR – Battle Rifle/DMR; M1911 – Sidearm (skull engraved); Longbow; KA-BAR Knife

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-7 Sparrow

AGM-65 Maverick; AGM-84 Harpoon; AGM-84H/K SLAM-ER – Long-range air-launched cruise missile; AGM-130; AGM-154 JSOW; AGM-158 JASSM

Mark 82, 84 – General Purpose bombs; CBU-87, CBU-103 – CEM; CBU-89, CBU-104 – GATOR mine system; CBU-97, CBU-105 – SFW; CBU-107 – Passive Attack Weapon; GBU-15 – Guided bomb; GBU-10, GBU-12 – Paveway II laser-guided bombs; GBU-24, GBU-27 – Paveway III laser-guided bombs; GBU-31, GBU-38 JDAM; GBU-28 – Bunker Buster; GBU-39 – SDB; GBU-54 - LJDAM

Age: 16

Skin Tone: Tanned

Birth Date: January 11, 1999; Fresno, California

Height: 164cm

Familiar: Bald Eagle

Hair: shoulder-length, black; twin braided tails; decorative headband

Eyes: Dark Brown

Ability: **Blazing Arrow** ; makes her arrow light up and explode with the force of a missile.

Backstory: She and her family are members of the Sioux tribe, but they moved off the reservation to Fresno County, California, when she was 4. They are still deeply connected with their tribe's culture and history, and her maternal family line has always brought forth many witches throughout history. When she was born, she was brought before the elder to see if she was to be a witch as well, to which the elder said the affirmative. With that, her parents trained her in the ways of a witch warrior; she showed much skill with a bow and arrow, and when her magic finally manifested at 9, they helped her sharpen her abilities with it.

When she left for flight training, her mom gave her a bow that has been passed down and maintained for generations; her father gave her a quiver with the same history, as well as a full set of arrows that he made using traditional methods. In training, she received high marks for her sharpshooting skills, and she impressed her superiors and peers with her archery skills and abilities.

She is very knowledgeable in the traditional songs, chants, and dances of her tribe, which were taught to her by her parents. She also likes to sing songs from other genres. Other than that, she is good on drums and flute.

Personality: She is a very quiet and calculating person; rarely talks but she never lets her friends down.

"In the name of my tribe, I shall vanquish you Neuroi!"

"Even with a bow, I still can do some damage."

Name: Marisha Putin

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Aerospace Forces, 5th Aerospace Defense Brigade

Callsign: Bone Arrow 3

Tactical Designator: Tigr (Tiger)

Rank: Starshiy Leytenant (Senior Lieutenant)

Striker: MiG-1.44 Flatpack [Multirole]; blue splinter camo paintjob

Weapons: GSh-30-2 – 30mm Dual-Barrel Autocannon; Dragunov SVD – Sniper rifle; AK-12 – Assault rifle; Bizon – SMG; MP-443 Grach – Sidearm

R-77 ARAAM; R-73 SRAAM; K-74 – SRAAM; K-37 LRAAM

Kh-59 Ovod – ASM; Kh-29 – ASM; KH-31 – ASM; KH65SE – Air-launched Cruise missile

KAB-500KR Guided Bombs

Age: 17

Skin Tone: white/fair

Birth Date: 26 January 1998; Gelendzhik, Orussia

Height: 163cm

Familiar: Siberian Tiger

Hair: shoulder-length, wavy, white; twin tails

Eyes: Dark Blue

Ability: **Mental Manipulation** ; she's able to control any person's/Neuroi's mind, and can also create hallucinations or help calm down any mind-related trauma. She can target a specific person/Neuroi via telepathy or use her singing to control everything that can hear her.

Backstory: She's the youngest daughter of the Orussian president, Vladimir Putin, and when she was a child, her father taught her about fishing, hunting, and even martial arts. She idolizes her father and wants to become like him when she grows up, and when her magic manifested, she instantly wanted to join the military to protect the country that her father leads. She also became her father's personal security witch. She also is really smart; she helped design and test the Mikoyan project 1.44 (MiG-1.44). She respects her commanding officer, and she also helps in calming down any PTSD that her unit members suffer. She's really close to Pauline of Garuda flight, and helps to calm her down whenever she gets a PTSD relapse.

Personality: She is a quiet but a sociable person, and has high respect for her country and other witches from the same nation.

"Shush, calm down. Everything is okay now. You don't have to suffer from that anymore."

"Hey comrade Pauline, everything's okay da?"

Name: Fan lei

Nationality: Republic of China

Affiliation: Republic of China Air Force (ROCAF)

Callsign: Bone Arrow 4

Tactical Designator: Jade

Rank: Kong Jun Shang Wei (Flight Lieutenant)

Striker: JH-7B [Fighter-Bomber]

Weapons: GSH-23L (2x) – twin 23mm Dual-barreled Autocannons; T75 LMG; XT97 – Assault rifle; T75K1 – Sidearm; Miaodao – Chinese sword

57/90mm rocket pods

PL-5 SRAAM; PL-8 AAM; PL-9 SRAAM

Yingji-91 – ARM; LD-10 – ARM; CM-102 – ARM;

Yingji-8K – ASM; Yingji-82K – ASM; CM-802A – ASM; Kongdi-88 – ASM; C-704 – ASM; C-705 – ASM

Various Unguided Bombs; GB1 – Laser-guided bomb; GB5 – Laser-guided bomb

Age: 13

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Birth Date: 26 June 2002

Height: 156cm

Familiar: Asian Black Bear

Hair: Shoulder-length, dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Ability: **Pi Li** ('Thunderbolt' in Chinese); allows her to shoot or infuse any of her weapons with lightning; it also makes her sword swings faster, making her a dangerous melee combatant.

Backstory: Even though she is young, she holds an immense sense of duty and honor. She is an innovative person; she likes to hang around with other witches that like inventing things to learn from them. When she was a child, her family taught her the qualities of duty and humanity, so she cares a lot for others, and she would even disobey her commander's orders if she sees another person in danger.

Personality: She is a cheerful and childish person, always finding something to talk about. She's often treated as the little sister of the squadron, yet actually she is really smart and always finds different ways to do something. She also cares a lot for safety.

"Hmm let's see….I think I can do better if I do it this way."

"Ahh I got it! If I fire my weapon in a burst with my ability, I can do more damage with greater accuracy."

"Just hold sit tight, *the person's name*, I'll get you to safety."

Name: Sakamoto Miki

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: FMSDF; Airborne Early Warning Squadron 4, Fleet Air Wing 4

Callsign: Gryphus 1

Tactical Designator: Mamushi

Rank: Ittō Kaisa (Captain 1st Rank)

Striker: E-2F-Kai Hawkeye [ESM/AEW modified with equipment that greatly improves guidance systems on missiles and guided munitions

Weapons/Equipment: Howa Type 64 – Battle rifle; Type 06 Rifle Grenade; Minebea 9mm Machine Pistol – SMG; Minebea 9mm Pistol – Sidearm; Katana – Officer's military sword

She also has wrist-mounted mini-grappling-hook launchers with about 20ft of strong thin cable stored in spools she clips to her waist. She can let out and reel in cable using motors attached to these spools.

Age: 18

Birthday: 1 January 1997; Pas-de-Calais, Gallia

Height: 155cm

Hair: Waist-length, straight, black; tied in a ponytail; Baseball style unit identification cap, or an officer's peaked cap

Skin Tone: White/Cream

Eyes: Gray

Familiar: Red-crowned Crane (Fusan Crane)

Ability: **Magic Eyes** (Both eyes activated manually); allows her to see long distances and through a domain imperceptible by normal vision [similar to Mio]. **Ballistic Trajectory Manipulation** ; allows her to have control over the trajectory of bullets, rockets, bombs, and missiles. Instead of limited control like Lynette's Ballistic Stabilization, she has virtually-complete control over any and all projectiles.

Bio: The Sakamotos maintain close ties with the Clostermanns, and they consider each other's families as extensions of their own. Her family always makes regular visits to the Clostermann household in Pas-de-Calais; during one such visit, her mother went into labor and gave birth to Miki right in her room with the help of some midwives that the Clostermanns hired. She was also there when Adelaide Clostermann of the 815th was born, being 3 at the time. The two maintain a close friendship.

Her parents are members of the FMSDF, so they all live on Yokosuka Naval Base; her father is a sailor and her mother is a witch instructor and a veteran of the Gulf Neuroi War. Initially, she didn't think she was cut out for military life, despite being a witch and having magical powers; instead she sought after the thrill and adrenaline rush of extreme sports. She especially has a thing for parkour; in fact, she's often gotten into trouble with Military Police for climbing up cranes, buildings, scaffolding, and ships' masts. To shape her up, her parents pushed her through military training anyway. At their encouragement, she decided to put her all into it to do them proud. In the end, she liked being a witch in the military, as she gets to fly through the air at pretty high speeds, a thrill that no base jump could ever bring. She's the head of the ESM/AEW&C component of Gryphus Flight; she and Lt. Col. Leivonen are co-leaders of the Flight.

Her mini-grappling-hook launchers were designed by Miyafuji Ayumi, her mentor and good friend. Ayumi was looking for a project to make for an online engineering club, so Miki suggested the launchers, on the condition that she got dibs on the finished prototype. She can sing well enough to stay in-tune and hold a note, but it's very hard to get her to sing around people. She's really good at playing Gallian Horn, however. She's an all-around good-looking girl, and there are many who yearn for her affections.

Personality: She's a huge thrill-seeker, and she's got an intensely outgoing and persistent personality. While this may make her seem intimidating to others at first, she's actually a really warm-hearted person who's just enjoying life to its fullest. She's also quite a modest person, never one to seek attention from others; when asked why she chose to fly Hawkeyes instead of fighters, she'll answer that she likes to help others improve themselves. If they shoot down more Neuroi thanks to her support, that's perfectly fine with her. Finally, she's a little clueless when it comes to romantic matters.

"WAHOOOO!"

"Go on, ladies. I'll support you all from here."

*Reads a love note obviously addressed to her* "Aw, that's sweet. Wonder who it's for…"

Name: Alisa "Sneezy" Leivonen

Nationality: Republic of Suomus

Affiliation: Ilmavoimat (Suomus Air Force); No. 11 Squadron

Callsign: Gryphus 2

Tactical Designator: Evergreen

Rank: Everstiluutnantti (Lieutenant Colonel)

Striker: F/A-18C Hornet [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; 7.62 KVKK 62 – LMG; 8.6 TKIV 2000 – Sniper Rifle; 7.62 RK 95 TP – Assault Rifle; 9.00 PIST 2003 (P99) – Sidearm

Hydra 70 – 70mm Rockets; Zuni – 127.0mm Rockets

AIM-132 ASRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-9 Sidewinder

AGM-65 Maverick; AGM-84H/K SLAM-ER; AGM-154 JSOW; AGM-158 JASSM

JDAM; Paveway series – Laser-guided bombs; Mark 80 series – General Purpose bombs; CBU-78 – GATOR mine; CBU-87 CEM; CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon; Mk 20 Rockeye II – Cluster bomb

Age: 17

Birthday: 4 June 1998

Height: 160cm

Hair: Neck-length, straight, light-blonde

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Green

Familiar: White Mink

Ability: **Wind Blade** ; allows her to take control over the winds' speed and intensity. She can use it to cut through, disorient, and/or scatter Neuroi. **Magic Energy Burst** ; allows her to let loose a powerful blast of magic energy in all directions, but it consumes more energy than Magic Energy Beams and takes a little longer to charge up.

Bio: She's a descendant of Elma Leivonen of the Second Neuroi War. Her mother was an Olympic athlete, earning the gold medal in women's snowboard cross, silver in women's half-pipe, and bronze in women's slalom. Mom often spent time with her a lot, teaching her everything she knew about snowboarding. However, on the day of October 11th, 2002, her mother was one of the seven killed in the Myyrmanni Bombing; she took Alisa to the Myyrmanni shopping mall to see a clown performance. She herself was wounded, and to this day has a scar running down the length of her left arm and another on her right cheek [Yeah, I decided to make another victim of a Neuroi-mind-controlled terrorist attack]. After the disaster, her father never remarried and raised her alone.

To carry on her mother's legacy as a professional snowboarder, she initially planned to also become an Olympic snowboarder; however, those plans changed when her magic manifested a year after the attack, when she was 5. She then realized that she could now do more than simply commemorate her mother; she can have her vengeance on her mother's killers and help stop them from repeating such an act. With that, she enlisted into the Suomus Air Force at 9. She's the head of the fighter/escort component of Gryphus Flight, and is co-leader of Gryphus along with Miki. She's also good friends with Sarah Beurling.

Despite the scars on her cheek and arm, she's a pretty cute girl. She's an extremely skilled and aggressive pilot, and also displays the same level of skill when she's snowboarding. When her magic runs out and she retires, she plans to go back to professional snowboarding. She likes singing and playing the violin and the cello. She's also good at cinematography and musical software; both she and Beurling own Go-Pro mini-cameras, and they often wear them when they sortie. She got her nickname from her characteristically cute sneeze.

Personality: Since the attack happened early in her life, she's had a lot of time to cope and recuperate, so as of now, she shows no visible signs of it having an effect on her personality. She's an open-hearted and confident girl. However, she's never had the chance to interact with boys her age since she joined the military so early, so she's a little quiet and nervous around them, a quality that accentuates her cute looks and desirability. When in combat, she becomes more aggressive, using her abilities both offensively and defensively. Because of her skill and amiable personality, her subordinates respect her deeply.

*Obliterating Neuroi* "This one's for Mom!"

"It may have been 13 years since it happened, but one never really forgets. I still dream about her."

Name: Anastasia "Ana" Alexei Romanov

Nationality: Orussian Federation

Affiliation: Orussian Naval Aviation; 777th Shipborne Patrol Air Regiment

Callsign: Gryphus 3

Tactical Designator: Harbinger

Rank: Captain 3rd Rank

Striker: Yak-44 [ESM/AEW modified with equipment that greatly improves guidance systems on missiles and guided munitions

Weapons/Equipment: VSS Vintorez – Suppressed Automatic Sniper Rifle; Dragunov SVU – Sniper Rifle; A-91 – Assault Rifle; PP-2000 – SMG; MP-443 Grach – Sidearm; NRS-2 – Survival Knife

Age: 18

Birthday: 14 October 1996

Height: 150cm

Hair: Mid-back-length, straight, pink-blonde

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Purple

Familiar: Siberian Flying Squirrel

Ability: **Ballistic Stabilization** ; allows her to have limited control over the trajectory of bullets, rockets, and missiles. **Grant Magic Power** ; allows her to charge magic energy into shots, rockets, bombs, and missiles to increase their effectiveness [Both similar to Lynette]. She can project these abilities on other people's projectiles, guiding them to their targets.

Bio: Had it not been for the Chernobyl Nuclear Meltdown of 1986, she and her parents would have lived in the city of Pripyat. Since the disaster, the city and a wide area of forest have remained abandoned by humanity, and there are rumors of Neuroi activity going on under the ground. They now live in the city of Moscow, Orussia, renting out a room with the Pokryshkin family. She doesn't know much about how life was before Chernobyl, only what she's seen in pictures and heard from her parents.

At first, she always wanted to take to the skies in a pair of Jet Strikers, obliterating Neuroi with guns and missiles. However, in flight training, she had remarkable flying skill…in the prop-trainer Strikers. It seemed that the speed and high-G maneuvers proved too much for her smaller body, but she was still a skilled airman. So she opted to fly Yak-44s in the ESM role, supporting the combatants with sensors and magic. Even though she couldn't directly fight the Neuroi like she initially wanted, she's just as happy with the role she not fills. She's a reasonably good singer, and also can play the piano pretty well.

Personality: She's a plucky character who loves trying out new things. Her hobby is Urban Archaeology, and she has made numerous trips to the abandoned city of Pripyat to explore and take pictures and collect artifacts. Being a witch who's able to withstand the effects of Neuroi miasma, she's easily able to withstand the effects of nuclear radiation, so she's often gone into the Chernobyl plant itself to take pictures, regardless of whether or not she's been given permission by the military. She's even somehow acquired a hazmat suit so she doesn't have to come back with irradiated clothes and make her parents buy new ones. Other than that, she's a generally good-natured girl with good looks to boot. Favorite animals: Cats. Any kind of cat. Big, small, tiger, tabby, it makes no difference to her. She loves them all.

"*Singing* I love cats. I love every kind of cat…." [recognize the song?]

"I've gone into the Chernobyl plant numerous times. First time I went, I was just wearing my clothes, so when I got back, I was so irradiated! Ah, you shoulda seen the looks on everyone's faces!" *Starts laughing*

Name: Sarah Blackwood Beurling

Nationality: Farawayland Commonwealth

Affiliation: Royal Farawayland Air Force (RFAF); 409 Tactical Fighter Squadron, 4 Wing

Callsign: Gryphus 4

Tactical Designator: Maple

Rank: Major

Striker: CF-188A Hornet [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: M61A1 Vulcan – 20mm Gatling cannon; C14 Timberwolf – Sniper rifle; C6GPMG (FN MAG) – Machine gun; C8 – Carbine; SIG Sauer P226 – Sidearm

AIM-9 Sidewinder; AIM-120 AMRAAM; AIM-7 Sparrow

AGM-65 Maverick; AGM-154 JSOW; AGM-84 Harpoon – ASM

JDAM; Paveway Series – Laser-guided bombs; Mark 80 Series – General Purpose bombs; CBU-78 GATOR Mine; CBU-87 CBM – Cluster bombs; CBU-97 SFW – Cluster bombs; Mk 20 Rockeye II – Cluster bombs

Age: 15

Birthday: 6 December 1999 (same b-day as Elizabeth Beurling, her great-grandmother)

Height: 165cm

Hair: Mid-back-length, straight, brown

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Blue-green

Familiar: Wolverine

Ability: **Shield Manipulation (aka: Advanced Shield Control)** ; allows her to have more control on the size, shape, number, and position of her shields, even forming forcefields around herself and/or her wingmen. She can also use her shields offensively, shaping them like saw blades and hacking away at Neuroi with it. She's also found a way to throw her shields, where they travel for short distances before fizzling out. **Phaselock** ; allows her to suspend a target in a stasis using her shields, making it an easier target [soooo…Borderlands 2, anyone?].

Bio: She grew up in hunting family living out in the frontier areas, so they were pretty detached from the civilized world, only venturing into towns and cities to get fuel for their vehicles or sell the goods they got from hunting. She was natural crack shot from the very beginning, and she was always one to take down the big game even when she was still a little girl. When she joined the witch training school in the military, she scored the highest marks in her unit, and she and O'Hare of Scarface Flight often compete to see who's the better shot. She's the most musically versatile of the unit, being able to sing as well as play guitar, bass, ukulele, banjo, glockenspiel, percussion, piano, mandolin, kazoo, harmonica, strumstick. She and Alisa Leivonen are very good friends. They both own Go-Pro mini-cameras, and often wear them when they sortie.

Personality: She's a very self-sufficient and independent woman, but she also likes company and is easy to get along with; the latter is a useful quality that she's often used when she accompanied her father into town to sell their furs and meats. She loves to travel to see new places and learn new things. Her knowledge on current events and humanity's progress against the Neuroi are a little behind, mainly because of her upbringing in a frontier household.

*Shooting down large numbers of Neuroi* "Fear me, bitches!"

*Using Phaselock* "You won't enjoy this."

*Spots a large-type Neuroi* "Now, this is more like it!"

"Dammit…GG, O'Hare….."

Name: Aya Juliana Agnardóttir Amundsen

Nationality: Kingdom of Baltland

Affiliation: Royal Baltland Air Force (RBAF); F 7 Såtenäs, Skaraborgs Flygflottilj (F 7) [Skaraborg Air Force Wing]

Callsign: Gryphus 5

Tactical Designator: Lighthouse

Rank: Kapten (Captain)

Striker: 340 AEW&C (TP100A Argus) [ESM/AEW&C]

Weapons/Equipment: Psg 90 (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare) – Sniper rifle; Ksp 90 (FN Minimi) – LMG; Ak 5 – Assault rifle; CBJ-MS – SMG; Pistol 88 (Glock 17) – Sidearm

Age: 18

Birthday: 5 August 1996; Amsterdam, Baltland

Height: 172cm

Hair: Upper-back-length, straight, dyed mint-green; tied in a sharp ponytail

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Purple

Familiar: Arctic Fox

Ability: **Telekinesis** ; allows her to move objects without directly touching them. **Mental Manipulation** (Activated by eye contact); allows her to influence the minds of/take mental control over any person/Neuroi she makes eye contact with. **Psionic eruption** ; she is able to collect massive amount of psychic energy and when she discharge it, it will create a massive explosion in a wide area.

Bio: She was born to a cult of people who believe that the Neuroi are some divine power come to punish humanity for their sins, bringing the ones they deem worthy back with them to utopia; the cult keeps close ties with another group based out of Berlin, Karlsland, the same group that Mariela Knueppel's family is a part of. Her family in particular is part of the subgroup that helps carry out the Neuroi's work, assassinating high-status people or "recruiting" others to their cause. They used her abilities to ensure success in assassination attempts or to brainwash others and make them join the cult.

For the longest time, this was all she knew, and she was okay with it, believing that she was carrying out God's work or something. But then, during an all-members convention, she discovered the truth behind the Neuroi and their true plans for humanity. Shocked and greatly upset that everything she knew was a lie, she flew into a great rage, generating an immense telekinetic storm that killed everyone in the convention and leveled the entire community. With her family dead, the cult gone, and nowhere to go, she decided to join the military as a witch to help purge the Neuroi from this world.

Since leisure activities were off-limits in the cult, she never got to learn how to sing or play an instrument, but her peers say she has the pipes for it. She's currently learning how to sing and play piano, receiving lessons from squadron mates. She's a generally good-looking gal, but her height can be a little intimidating; she's the tallest in the squadron.

Personality: She has a naturally blank stare, almost as if she's got the eyes of a dead fish; normally people would avoid a person like her, but whenever she makes eye contact with someone, they tend to gravitate towards her. When people get to know her, they find that she's a really nice friendly person. She clams up when she's asked about her past, afraid that she'll be investigated or worse, thrown in jail for the mass-killing of her former cult. She can have a hard time maintaining self-control, often going too far with her emotions, so most of the time she tries to stay quiet and reserved. Nevertheless, her squadron mates continue to love on her.

"You Neuroi fuckers! I'm gonna wipe every last stinking one of you out of existence!"

"My past? Oh, ah, wellll….I, uh, grew up in Amsterdam…."

Name: Antonia Dalca

Nationality: Republic of Dacia

Affiliation: Dacian Air Force; 711th Fighter Squadron, 71st Air Flotilla

Callsign: Gryphus 6

Tactical Designator: Esper

Rank: Locotenent (Lieutenant)

Striker: MiG-21 Lancer C [Air Superiority/Escort]

Weapons/Equipment: GSh-23 – 23mm Dual-Barrel Autocannon; M72A5 LAW – Rocket Launcher; DShK – Heavy Machine Gun; PSL – DMR; SIG 551 LB – Assault Rifle; HK UMP9 – SMG; Pistol md. 2000 – Sidearm

R-27 – MRAAM; R-77 MRAAM; R-60M – SRAAM; R-73E – SRAAM

Age: 15

Birthday: 11 November 1999; Ploești, Dacia

Height: 155cm

Hair: Lower-back-length, straight, very dark brown

Skin Tone: White/Pale

Eyes: Grey

Familiar: Stoat; fur color changes with the seasons.

Ability: **Wind Blade** ; allows her to take control over the winds' speed and intensity. She can use it to cut through, disorient, and/or scatter Neuroi. **Sonic Burst** ; an improved version of Wind Blade. Allows her to launch a powerful concussion wave that can smash through virtually anything and everything.

Bio: When she was little, she was usually taken by her father to work; he works at a phone company, and that is where she learns a lot of stuff about technology. When she grew up, she became an avid gamer, yet also she have great grades at school especially in music. When she joined the military she helps the research on future techs for avionic, but even though she works a lot, she always find time to play some games. Many of her friends wonder how is she able to manage her time, yet when asked, she always winks and said that it's a secret. When she transferred to the 413th she became close to Amundsen even though their personalities are quite the opposite. She also help maintains techs for the 413th. She's got the most stamina of the group, and can run in a longer time then any member of her unit.

Personality: Her personality is like a foil to Amundsen's; where Amundsen is quiet and reserved, she is extroverted and borderline-obnoxious.

"How do I did all of that? Eehee, it's a secret." *winks*

"Hey, Amundsen, let go for a morning run! Whaddaya say?"

Name: Rachel Denny

Nationality: United Kingdom of Britannia

Affiliation: Royal Air Force; No. 3 Squadron

Callsign: Garuda 1

Tactical Designator: Talisman

Rank: Captain and Squadron Leader

Striker: EF2000 Typhoon; Painted black with crimson-tipped vertical stabilizer [Multirole] {Razgriz? Is that you?}

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 - 27mm Revolver Cannon, L8682 Light Support Weapon, L131A1 (Glock 17),

AIM-132 ASRAAM; IRIS-T - SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA Meteor - BVR AAM

KEPD 350- LRASM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO Precision-Guided Munitions; JDAM

LITENING III- laser target pod

Age: 18

Birthday: 6 June 1996

Height: 167cm

Hair: Short, Caramel-Brown, shoulder-length hair. Wears a red hairpin on the right side of her head.

Skin Tone: White/Fair; Wears Multi-Terrain Pattern (MTP) Uniform for sorties (MTP Osprey Body Armor) and her Dress Uniform for Airshows.

Eyes: Brown

Familiar: Britannian Bullmastiff (English Bullmastiff)

Ability: **Time-Space Manipulation** ; allows her to slow time, allowing her to both gain situational understanding and have a combat advantage. Because this is a heavily magic-consuming ability, she only uses it in special circumstances in short bursts, preventing total exhaustion on her body.

Bio: The older sister of two, she grew a fascination for the military and aviation as she lived in London. Seeing the airshows in RAF Coningsby when she was little left a lasting impression in her mind, giving her the dream to fly in the skies above her home. It is by pure luck that she happened to be stationed in Coningsby, the place that gave her dreams flight. While she excels in her leading skills, she is rather quiet and reserved, speaking only when necessary. The only times she speaks regularly are either during sorties or when the topic of aviation comes up, which she becomes an excited chatterbox over the subject. As for her Tactical Designator, she keeps a lucky rabbit's foot in her left breast pocket for good luck, which she says she first had on her maiden flight. The name "Talisman" stuck on and proved to be a correct name, considering many close calls and impossible feats which only luck could explain her getting through unscathed.

She is the grand-niece of war hero and infantry-witch Jacqueline "Jackie" Churchill, which her younger sister followed in her grandmother's steps in becoming an infantry witch in the SAS. At times, she likes to mention her sister, showing her pride for her little sibling. She has also a great friendship with her wingman, Connie Lampert.

She can also play the harmonica and is a quick learner for songs. In fact, she sometimes gets tips (which she kindly declines) and praise from the ground crew for playing some of their requested favorite songs. She gets easily embarrassed.

"Remember to always check for wingman consideration when in combat. Connie, you're with me."

"Look at that! That's a Supermarine Spitfire Striker Unit, just like the one that Lynette Bishop used in the Second Neuroi War! And a XI model at that! In fact... *ramble ramble*"

"Eh? S-Sorry, b-but you don't have to tip me. P-Playing for you guys is a reward on its own..."

Name: Michelle "Connie" Lampert

Nationality: United Kingdom of Britannia

Affiliation: Royal Air Force; No. 3 Squadron

Callsign: Garuda 2

Tactical Designator: Shamrock

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Striker: EF2000 Typhoon; Painted black with crimson-tipped vertical stabilizer [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 - 27mm Revolver Cannon, L110A3 Light Machine Gun, L131A1 (Glock 17),

AIM-132 ASRAAM; IRIS-T - SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA Meteor - BVR AAM

KEPD 350- LRASM; AGM-88 HARM

HOPE/HOSBO Precision-Guided Munitions; JDAM

LITENING III- laser target pod

Age: 17

Birthday: 4 August 1998

Height: 165cm

Hair: Dark Brown, Cropped Short

Skin Tone: Slightly Tanned. Wears Multi-Terrain Pattern (MTP) Uniform for sorties (like Rachel). Wears her Dress Uniform for Airshows.

Eyes: Indigo

Familiar: European Hedgehog

Ability: **Speed Manipulation** (similar to Shirley's ability). Can go at extreme speeds and can reach Mach 3.

Bio: Her high, pent-up energy, stubborn curiosity, and sporadic tendencies makes her a Jack-of-All-Trades; She can cook, draw, and paint, reads often, has a scrapbook and stamp collection and play football (soccer for you Liberions!). In fact, the reason she chose to become a witch in the Royal Air Force was because she wanted to see the world from up above and be able to fly. As a witch, she loves her speed and often uses her stubborn nature to proper her to success, making a deadly combination with Squadron Leader Denny. Her only faults would include her stubborn attitude to get everything she wants done, despite being overwhelmed with the enormous tasks and expectations she puts upon herself.

She is a family person, putting family above everything else. She has a staunch sense of family pride, and loves to discuss her family roots and her place as middle sibling. Because of this, she swears to protect her family. For her, she considers her squadron her new family. With that, she swears to protect them as well.

She can also play the Hispanian Guitar. Often, both she and Captain Denny would play together, making an incredible musical duo that is famous within the squadron. And, unlike Captain Denny, she likes to flaunt her musical talent with pride.

"I dare you to try to catch up with me!"

"So much to do and so little time... ARGHHH! Why can't the day be longer!? I have so much I wanna do!"

"Hehehe...yeah...don't Rachel and I make a great musical duo? *strums guitar*"

Name: Marie Patricia Watson Korbel

Nationality: Kingdom of Baltland

Affiliation: Royal Baltland Air Force (RBAF); F 7 Såtenäs, Skaraborgs Flygflottilj (F 7) [Skaraborg Air Force Wing]

Callsign: Garuda 3

Tactical Designator: Skullgirl

Rank: Major

Striker: JAS-39C Gripen; Painted black with crimson-tipped vertical stabilizer [Multirole]

Weapons/Equipment: Mauser BK-27 – 27mm Revolver Cannon; Grsp 40mm (Mark 19 Grenade Launcher) – Automatic Grenade Launcher; RB57 (MBT LAW) – Rocket Launcher; Tksp 12,7mm (M2 Browning) – Heavy Machine Gun; Ak 4 – Battle Rifle; Pisol 88B (Glock 19) – Sidearm. All weapons fire modified explosive incendiary rounds.

AIM-9 Sidewinder; IRSI-T – SRAAM; AIM-120 AMRAAM; MBDA MICA – SR/MR AAM; MBDA Meteor – BVR AAM

AGM-65 Maverick; KEPD.350 – ASM; Rbs.15F – ASM

GBU-12 Paveway II – Laser-guided Missile; Bk.90 Cluster Bomb; Mark 82 – General Purpose Bombs

Age: 13

Birthday: 3 April 2002; Magas, Orussia

Height: 147cm

Hair: Neck-length, wavy, orange-brown; Bobbed haircut

Skin Tone: White/Fair

Eyes: Red

Familiar: Northern Gannet

Ability: **Magic Energy Bolts** ; allows her to shoot bolts of powerful magic energy from her hands. She can control her ability's rate-of-fire, but she must always be mindful of her magic levels. When activated, magic circle markings on her palms and the back of her hands glow. It is similar to Magic Energy Beams, but instead of a steady beam, it only can shoot bolts.

Bio: She is an Orussian-Baltlandian refugee immigrant, being born in the town of Magas in Southwestern Orussia. Her father was an immigrant from LIberion, and her mother was native to the area; they met when her father was studying abroad, and he stayed in Magas when he married. In 2007, when she was 5, she, her family, and many numerous others were rapidly evacuated when Neuroi, Neuroi-loyalist-extremists, and Neuroi-controlled humans came in and attacked the area. In the chaos that followed, she was separated from her parents, and she was admitted into an orphanage for refugees.

In the orphanage, she was given the name Patricia after a volunteer worker from Baltland; the two were nearly inseparable. One day, Patricia adopted Marie, and she now lives with Patricia, her husband, and her son. Marie and her adopted brother are the same age, and they seem to have kindled a semi-romantic relationship. She now uses Patricia's name and her original last name, Watson, as middle names. She sometimes jokes that "Watson" will be her maiden name since if she marries her adopted brother she won't have to change her name. However, she wants to find out what happened to her parents, and to see them, dead or alive.

Soon after her adoption, her magic manifested, and Patricia encouraged her into military service with the RBAF. Seeing this as an opportunity to find answers about her parents' disappearance, she enlisted at 10. She can sing and also plays the piano very well. She's also friends with Aya of Gryphus Flight, the two being from the same unit. Because she is adopted, she stands out from the rest of her family; she's got a large chest, while the rest of the Korbel women are not so well-endowed.

Personality: She has an energetic and intense personality. She loves movies and TV shows with a lot of awesome action, explosions, and violence. This is probably the cause of innate love for explosives; one favorite tactic of hers is to place bundles of C4 charges on one or more Neuroi, setting them off once she's clear of the blast. In combat, she's energetic and spontaneous, making a very difficult target despite her often-heavy loadouts. However, at her core, she's a friendly little teddy bear who just loves hugs, cuddles, or just physical contact in general.

"Don't try to stop me! I can blow your ass right out of the sky!"

"Don't you know that tits and explosions are a man's best friends?"

*Killing a Neuroi-loyalist-extremist* "This one died alone and afraid! Stand in my way, and you'll get the same!"

Name: Pauline-Josephine de Montgolfier

Nationality: Republique de Galliaise (Gallian Republic)

Affiliation: Armée de l'air, Escadron de Chasse 01-007 "Provence"

Callsign: Garuda 4

Tactical Designator: Aigle (Eagle)

Rank: Sergent-Chef (Chief Sergeant)

Striker: Rafale B; Painted black with crimson-tipped vertical stabilizer [Multirole]

Weapons: Giat 30 auto cannon, PGM Hecate2, FN MAG, FAMAS G2, PAMAS G1

MBDA Meteor BVRAAM

MBDA Apache,MBDA Storm Shadow-SCALP EG,AASM-Hammer

GBU-12 Paveway II, GBU-22 Paveway III GBU-49 Enhanced, Paveway II,GBU-24 Paveway III

Thales TALIOS targeting pods

Age: 14

Skin tone: white/fair

Birth Date: 28 January 2001; Normandy, Gallia

Height: 158cm

Familiar: White Tailed Eagle

Hair: shoulder length, ginger hair

Eyes: yellow eyes, wears glasses

Ability: **Incendie** ; able to throw a stream of flame, she also use it to make incendiary rounds.

Backstory: She was born to a farming family in Normandy, in Northwest Gallia. One day, when she was playing with her friends she accidentally burned one of her friends heavily injuring her; she was then sent away to a national training institute where she lived alone, away from her family and friends. This was a difficult experience for such a young girl. Later, she got PTSD because a stray Neuroi destroyed her family, and she feels hopeless because she wasn't there to protect her loved ones.

Personality: A very emotional person, her eyes well up with tears at any show of strong feelings. She is a pampered girl who cannot stand to be alone.

"Please don't leave me alone."

*burns a neuroi* "That's for my family you scum!"

* * *

 _So, there you have it. The 413th Joint Tactical Fighter Squadron. I co-wrote this with another author named **NCGaming**. Check him out, he's a pretty awesome guy. I also extend my thanks to **GeneralAshton** for sending over Talisman and Shamrock. Ace Combat for the win!_

 _Ok. I'm done._


End file.
